A Day with Jericho
by kay.hayden
Summary: Close friendship maybe more rewarding than a hot and heavy love affair. Annie may be in a relationship with Auggie but is it strong enough to withstand the bond she has with Eyal and the mystifying lure of the charming Israeli. The story picks up six months after Annie and Eyal parted ways in Amsterdam.
1. The Beauty of Friendship

Although Eyal has left Mossad, a master spy just doesn't quit, walk away from that life and never look back. He has spent time sailing but now he is back into the swing of spying, this time for the Greek National Intelligence Service (NIS) and his mission is to get close to a woman named Madilyn Zika, believed to be a dead drop carrier for the Russians.

Finding the _Wild Orchid Cafe_ that his target owns, Eyal ran his hand through his hair, look at his side-kick, "Okay Jericho, you need to be cute and cuddly so we'll make a new friend."

Eyal's partner for the day is Jericho, a Beauceron breed dog, mostly black with reddish-tan stockings, muzzle and chest. Weighting in 82 pounds, he is no tiny pooch but his face is adorable with expressive eyes and head tilting way about him that make people notice. A well-trained and behaved dog, Jericho was perfect for Eyal's needs as his target is an animal lover. Madilyn Zika having three dogs, an African grey parrot and a few cats, one could find a something talk about - pets.

The morning was slow at the café when Eyal and Jericho arrived for bougatsa and coffee. Madilyn was waiting tables when she spotted the tall handsome man with his dog take a table to one side of the outdoor sidewalk area.

"Good day and welcome to _The Wild Orchid_. May I be of service?"

Looking up from the menu, Eyal giving her his charming smile, "Coffee and let me see, yes one of your famous Bougatsa."

"Be right back." Returning with his order, "Nice dog you have, what is his name?" Letting the dog sniff her hand before rubbing his head and Jericho's tail swishing from side to side.

"Jericho and he likes pretty ladies. He would like for you to join us for a cup of coffee. Please."

With a chuckle she looked at Jericho as if he was the one speaking, scratching his ear, "Sure, why not, can't turn down an offer from such handsome dog." Smiling at Eyal, "Let me go and get my coffee before it turns cold."

Madilyn quickly returning with a pot of coffee and a cup, "My name is Madilyn Zika."

"Our pleasure, I'm George, George Yiokas."

"Do you come here often George?" She was slipping her coffee.

"No, first time. I'm killing some time before Jericho and I go to meet a friend for an afternoon of doggie type excise. "

"What do you do George?" Making small talk, Madilyn was a bit intrigue with this stranger.

"Art and antiques broker, mostly dealing in European art. And you, may I ask."

"This is my café. My late husband left it to me. I enjoy being here and meeting people. So that is how you spend your off time, with your dog. How nice."

"Pretty much, Athens is not the wide open spaces that he likes - I guess it is a treat for both of us to get out of the city and to the seaside."

"So you live in the city."

"Yes, for the time being. I've started looking for a place closer to the sea and more open for Jericho."

"My brother is in the real estate business. Maybe we should get with him to look at a few places."

"Now that would be lovely. Yes we should." Eyal finding a business card in his pocket and handing it to her, "Give me a call and we can set a date for house hunting." Eyal was reaching for the check another waiter had left.

Madilyn turning the card over in her hand and reading it, "Here let me pay for it. You know the saying, it's on the house!"

"No way, my treat, besides Jericho would be impossible to live with if I didn't treat such a beautiful lady" Eyal smiled at her.

"Thank you, and you must bring Jericho around for dinner, we have bones." She smiled and stood up, patted Jericho on the head and walked inside the café.

Eyal looking down at the dog, "That were very well, don't you think. I know, females are easy for you to impress. Okay lets head out to Glyfada and more hanging out."

Eyal drove his 2door BMW 1 Series Hatchback across the bridge to Glyfada and parked in front of Annie's temporary apartment while she was on assignment in Greece. Eyal open the hatchback of the BMW and Jericho jumped out onto the sidewalk and sat, waiting for Eyal to hook the leash onto his collar. He looked around for a fire hydrant or tree, Eyal knew what the dog wanted and walked him to a nearby tree. Now we have a happy dog.

The apartment building where Annie was staying had been a single family home at one time and converted into two flats. The neighbor was in the older section of Glyfada with white stucco buildings, rust color tile roofs, cut stone walls and walkways. Overgrown pink flowing bushes and palm trees gave a postcard feel the area - quaint and inviting.

It was 10 minutes to noon and he knew that Annie was still at church, so he set on the steps of her apartment building to wait, Jericho sitting with him, watching people walk past, a couple with a baby buggy, some teenage girls and one very old man with a cane. Eyal was pleased that Jericho just watched, not showing any signs of aggression - he is the family guard dog.

Eyal may be away from Mossad but his still has many connections and knew Annie was in Greece on a long-term mission to uncover the leak within Phoenix Corporation, manufacturer of signaling components for aircraft guidance systems in US fighters. Part of her cover - a sweet all American nerd type tech assistant. He had watched her leave work one day with her hair pulled up in a twist, wearing glass - no makeup, a printed flower dress and flat shoes. She played the role well and definitely wouldn't stand out for a second look. It was not difficult to find her living quarters.

A little after noon, he spotted Annie with an older women walking down the sidewalk. They were chatting with each other when he stood up, Annie stopped cold, when recognizing Eyal and his smile. Her friend slowed, looked back at Annie and then at the tall man standing on their front steps. Annie gathers herself up from the shock of seeing Eyal and waved as the ladies approached. Jericho stood, his tail wagging as he could sense some more affection walking to him. As Annie and the woman got closer, Jericho started to prance on his front legs.

"He looks happy to see you." said Annie's companion.

In a very friendly voice, "Hello my big boy." She was scratching the dog's neck and ears. "Hi Eyal, this is a surprise, never expected to see you here. Is this your dog?"

"A nice surprise I hope." answered Eyal, "Jericho is my brother's dog. I'm doggie sitting today." Eyal smiling at the older woman, "Hello, I'm Eyal."

"Oh yeah, by all means a wonderful surprise... Here... where are my manners...Letiza, this is Eyal Lavin, uh...My work partner, Eyal, this is Letizia Mancini, my downstairs neighbor and landlord."

"Very nice to meet you, looks like Jericho is happy also with seeing you ladies." Eyal answered

Letizia holding her hand out to the dog, Jericho gave a quick sniff and licked it. "Beauceron isn't he? My brother had one - very loyal breed." she was now patting Jericho on the side. The woman laughs as Jericho presents his arsenal of adorable behaviors: cocks his head, wags his tail, twitches his nose, and offers her his best doggie smile. Letizia is charmed, showing no fear of the animal and clearly takes pleasure in stroking the dog's ears as Jericho leans into her. In return, the canine seems smitten by this gentle woman.

"I think you are the only person in Greece that knows the breed." Eyal was pleased with her knowing what breed of dog Jericho was. "I'm on my way to the beach for an afternoon of doggie excise; would you ladies like to join us?"

Letizia with arm slightly patting to her side, "Does it look like I excise..." tilting her head to one side, "Yeah, I have a large pot of spaghetti sauce in the slow cooker, it will only take me a minute to fix some pasta, have lunch with me before you go, and you will need the carbohydrates."

Annie, "I don't know..."

Eyal, "Come on Annie, what else were you planning for such a picturesque day."

Letizia, "Go on Annie change clothes while I fix lunch. Eyal, you and Jericho come in side with me while Annie transforms into something more suitable for the beach." Letizia playing match maker for the homely looking, shy Annie and this handsome man seemed interested.

Annie, "Okay, I'm gamed - be down in a few minutes." she disappeared up the steps to her second floor apartment.

Eyal followed Letizia into her apartment with Jericho walking behind his new friend. She lead them to the kitchen where she had a beef bone in the refrigerator she used for cooking and showed to Eyal for his okay to give to Jericho. Eyal nodded, and Jericho with his bone settled in the corner enjoying his gift.

Letizia made herself busy with lunch, "Annie is a lovely person, and she makes a wonderful neighbor. So you work for Phoenix, Annie tells me that she likes the work which also gives her flexible hours."

Eyal smiled knowing she is just trying to make small talk, "I like working there, sometimes it gets boring but not all jobs can be fun all the time. I hear an Italian accent, where are you from."

"Florence, Italy, I came here 18 years ago." She answered but wanting that to be the end of the conversation. "Here taste this." she held a spoon with sauce for Eyal taste.

"Excellent, I should come by more often. Where are your plates, I'll set the table." Eyal knew the Italy connection had come to an end and so had the Phoenix conversation. He busied himself with setting the table and she made fresh salad. About the time lunch was ready, Annie knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Eyal walked through the living room to open the door for Annie. "Timing is perfect."

"My specialty" she smiled as she past Eyal. She had changed into jeans, a pink, purple and rose color printed ladies T-shirt with a light weight blue sweater, hair pulled back in a pony tail. She stopped in the middle of the room and looks back at Eyal, placing her hand on his chest, "You kind of took me off-balance showing up today. And how did you know where I'm staying or that I was in Greece?"

"I have my sources." Taking her hand and kissing it in his playful flirtatious way.

"Why are you here?" Annie still puzzled at Eyal showing up out of nowhere, but then that was Eyal.

"To see a dear friend. My only mission today is walking the beach with you and Jericho - nothing more." He winked at her as they headed to the kitchen and lunch.

After lunch, they headed to a remote section of the beach. The smell of the sea water from a lower inlet, the gentle breeze, the sand between their toes, made for a fun fill afternoon of two close friends being together. The air was still cool for early spring, and Jericho was jumping, running and being his playful doggie self.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"How do you think I have a niece without a sibling? Remember the Powder Puff Girl on the brief case or has too much time passed from our first meeting?"

Annie shaking her head and waving one hand, "Oh I remember our first meeting very well. You were so damn arrogant?"

"And you so green. Your protocol was about to drive me barmy."

"Things have changed since then and you have been a big part of my growing in spy-craft."

"You are a natural Neshama, just need to learn the ropes of being an independent operative." Eyal rubbing Jericho behind the ears before pitching the tennis ball for him to fetch.

"I learned from you, the master of masters."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Eyal giving Annie a hug around her shoulders. They walk along together talking about their backgrounds with the CIA and Mossad and some of the things they would like to do in their free time.

"So Eyal, what do you like to do in your down time since leaving Mossad?"

"I have a neighbor that enjoys playing chess; we are trying a play as much as possible." He picked up the tennis ball that Jericho had returned and heaved it again for him. "And believe or not, I like classical music."

"Oh I would believe it, you are a quite loner just the type that would enjoy being with the finer things in life." Annie was sure there was more but didn't push. There was very little she knew about Eyal and wanted to know more but now wasn't the time for questions.

"Okay Annie Walker, what do you do to spend your free time?"

"Well let's see, going to the beach and reading mystery novels...

"I like the British authors; they are more into solving a case then the American authors." Eyal looking over her head at the waves rolling in for the sea.

"You read mystery novels?"

"Take a look at my collection in the Washington apartment, a wealth of British mystery books, yeah, I like a good mystery."

"You still have your Washington apartment?" Her voice fading off.

"Yeah." Eyal was looking at her as she was looking at something in the distance.

"Look up there... Something doesn't look right." she was nodding toward a dark SUV parked near the beach and access road to a boat ramp, three men stand in front of the SUV.

Eyal quietly whistled for Jericho to return, "My guess is we are about to witness a drug deal going down." He put Jericho back on his leash.

"Do we just stand here and watch or do something." Annie had her hand on Eyal's arm and was looking at his face, so if anyone saw them, they would think they were a couple having a conversation.

"Nice move Annie," he lean down to the side of her face and whispered into her ear "Not our job, we can't save the world, just take care of our assignments."

About that time she saw one of the men looking in their direction, "They are watching." Annie said softly, with that, Eyal slipped his free arm around Annie's waist, pulled her close and kisses her. She responded with her arms around his neck. They held that kiss - for the benefit of the men and maybe for them. The man who had been looking at them said something to the other men and then turned toward his business at the SUV but once more turn to watch Annie and Eyal.

Eyal broke away from the kiss, ran his hand down her arm and took her hand, "Let's walk back leisurely, so we look like moonstruck lovers."

"Moonstruck actors more like it." Annie remarked.

"Who was acting," Eyal squeezed her hand.

Soon they were out of sight of the three men and the SUV, and made their way to the legendary stone walkway along the beach. Eyal held Jericho close by his side and turned to Annie, "No trip to the beach is complete without sampling souvlaki from the original _'Evando's Tavern_.' How about a souvlaki?"

The tavern was fairly empty and they found a cozy table to enjoy their souvlaki and a beer. Jericho resting on the floor beside them, eyes closed catching a quick snoozed.

Eyal with his dark enchanting eyes and smirk, "You really are a pretty even if you are nerdy."

"I must say you have seen me at my worse."

"Playing the game Neshema. I'm impressed as usual. So tell me, how long is this assignment?"

"Not sure, could be a couple of months or more. I hate to assume anything but my guess is you already know some of the details."

"Just the overall mission. It shouldn't take you very long to zone in to the target. Let's change the subject to something more interesting...Like us."

"Didn't know there was an _us_."

"Then you haven't been paying attention." Eyal moving a bit closer with his charming air and tinkling eyes.

"You do have a way Eyal. Is there a serious bone in your body?" Annie loving the flirting but was careful not to give him too much encouragement.

"Not when I'm around such a beautiful woman. Now tell me, how are things back in Washington?"

"Same old - same old... There is a matter I might want to discuss with you but not now. It's complicated and totally hush-hush."

"When you are ready Annie. You should know you can trust me to help in any way." Looking at his watch, "Time is getting late, we should be going Neshema."

It was around seven that evening when Eyal parked the BMW in front of Annie's apartment house. He got out walk around and opens the door for Annie, walks her up the front steps. She turned to Eyal and put her hand on his cheek.

"I had a terrific time this afternoon Eyal." Sparking light dancing in her hazel eyes. She was truly delighted in being with him and somewhat hated for the day to end.

Eyal, "I enjoyed the afternoon too... Annie, may I call you sometime for dinner or a day of sailing?" Eyal stepping a little closer to her.

"I don't Eyal, I shouldn't..."

"Because you have another man in your life by the name of Auggie."

"Uh... Well yes, I guess that is the reason... But how did you know?"

"I hear things. Just because you are in a love affair with Auggie Anderson doesn't mean to have to turn your back on a friend. Have I ever stepped over the line with you in anyway? Or am I not your friend anymore."

"No you haven't Eyal; I must say you have been the perfect gentleman and show up when I need a friend. Yes a good friend."

"So what is the problem?" Eyal taking her hand and holding it to his lips.

"No problem. Sure Eyal, I would like that. Please give me a call." she touching his cheek softy; turned and went into the building. Climbing the steps to her flat, her heart catching a few quick beats from being with Eyal - some old feelings returning as how she felt just being with him.

Eyal got back into his car and talking to Jericho, "Good day my friend, a very good day. Now let us go to the boat and see the family." Jericho was in full agreement - food would be waiting for him.

Four days later, Annie returning from her job at Phoenix Corporation to find a basket of fruit at her door with a card. Opening the card and reading, _'These are not my words but my feelings. Remember I'll always be near for you. E'_

**_The Beauty of Friendship_**

_Friendship is a Priceless Gift,_

_It cannot be bought or sold;_

_But its value is far greater,_

_Than a mountain made of Gold._

_For gold is cold and lifeless,_

_It can neither see nor hear;_

_And in the time of trouble, _

_It is powerless to cheer._

_It has no ears to listen,_

_Nor heart to understand._

_It cannot bring you comfort,_

_Or reach out a helping hand._

_So when you ask God for a gift,_

_Be thankful if He sends..._

_Not diamonds, pearls or riches,_

_But the Love of a Real True Friend._

_ Helen Steiner Rice_

Annie's heart is being torn between two men. Holding the card in her hand, tears filling her eyes, maybe it is not Auggie that she thinks she is in love with - the man with stability. Or could a tall, dark Israeli with levels of uncertainty and anonymity be tugging at her heart - only if Eyal wasn't so elusive. Holding the card close to her heart, she could only dream one day of being in the arms of Eyal Lavin.


	2. The Flying Lavin

**_Author's Note:_**_ When I first wrote this piece it was intended for a one chapter only about friendship. I couldn't stop there, something driving me to keep on with the story - how friendship can lead to much more. So now, 'A Day with Jericho' has turned into a full multi chapter story with Jericho playing a large part - hope you enjoy._

* * *

What had he told her? Oh if she could only remember the place he said his boat was docked. Closing her eyes and picturing that farewell in Amsterdam with Eyal, she remembered the promise of a sunset and lovely evening, the boat - oh yes _The Flying Lavin_ but where. Maybe Letizia can help, Annie heading down the steps to her neighbor's flat and tapping on the door.

"You must have smelt the Sicilian Sausage Soup I'm cooking. I was ready to ring you up about joining me for dinner." Letizia greeting Annie at the door.

"Oh it does smell wonderful but that is not why I'm here. But since I am, dinner sounds great."

"The kitchen is the place to be." Letizia with spoon in hand returning to stir the sausage soup and motioning to Annie to be seated.

"I have a question. Remember the man for the other day, Eyal?"

"No woman in her right mind could forget him. He is perfectly gorgeous for a man. Why?"

"He has a sail boat some place, he told me one time but for the life of me I can't remember."

Letizia chuckling at Annie, "And are you talking about somewhere in the Mediterranean, Greece or near here."

"Near Athens." Annie knew there was very little to go on.

"There is a map in the second draw of the chest in the hallway. Go get it and we can start guessing." Letizia put the lid on the pot and turned down the heat to let it simmer and taking a seat at the table, it looks like a girl's chat was in the making.

Spreading the map on the kitchen table, the women start to study places for private boats to docked.

"Piraeus, that the place he said. Now I remember." Annie point to a section on the map.

"Do you have any idea how large Piraeus is?"

"Right good size looking at the map. I remember the name of his boat." Annie looking closer at the map. "We can rule out all commercial docks and check out the private ones."

Letizia taking her hand and looking at her eyes, "I'm going to ask a dumb question but don't you see him at work?"

"Not for two weeks now. He is working out of the office."

"And he hasn't called?"

"No. I received a basket of fruit from him last week but nothing else. You think it is silly of me to try to find him. He is just a friend."

"Keep telling yourself that Annie and one day you may believe it." Letizia finding two glasses and pouring them some wine. "Saw the way the two of you looked at each other. Saw how he watched you even when you didn't notice and the enchanting gaze that crossed your face when you first saw him standing on the steps. There is more history than just being a co-worker at Phoenix."

"No, that is all we are, co-workers."

"Right, stick with that story. It is as unbelievable as the one about being just friends." Patting Annie on the arm. "Okay honey, we will try to figure which marina he has his boat...Or maybe you could just call him."

"I don't have his number." That was a lie, she did have his number but fearful of calling because he may be working and that is why she hadn't heard from him. Eyal always kept his word, his timing was just off.

Bringing her laptop for the living room and started researching, "I know a few things about locating people." Letizia winking at Annie, "What is the name of his boat and what type of boat?"

"40 foot sail boat - _The Flying Lavin_."

"Creative." It wasn't long before she found three likely marinas Eyal would have his boat moored. "Here you go Annie. Luckily they are not far from one another. Nice Saturday morning trip to the seashore and hope he doesn't have the boat out for a sail."

"Thanks." Annie slipping the information into her pocket, "Need help with anything."

"Make the salad and grate the Parmesan." Letizia giving the soup a stir and adding the final touch, pasta for the last ten minutes of cooking.

The dinner meal was superb as Annie's neighbor was a fabulous cook; the added pounds around her waist proved it. After dinner and clean up, the two took an evening stroll to an area pavilion where some local musicians were playing. An enjoyable restful time and when she returned to her flat where she had left her phone - Auggie had called three times.

"Hey Auggie it is me. Did you call?"

"You know I did. Why didn't you answer?"

"I was busy having dinner with someone."

"Who?" Auggie has a sharp tone that Annie caught quickly.

"Don't have that tone of voice with me Auggie Anderson."

"Damn Annie I'm your handler, I need to get in touch with you."

"Then act like a handler and not a green eye boyfriend." Her tone was being a little sharp also, was it a feeling of guilt for trying to locate Eyal. No. that couldn't be it, Auggie was the one that set the attitude of the conversation and she was about ready to end it. "If you have something pertaining to the mission, tell me, if not the conversation is finished."

"Are you any closer to finding the leak?"

"A bit, could be one of three people but I need more time."

"You may not have much more time as additional leaks are filtering out." Auggie with a matter-of-fact monotone delivery.

"What, you going to pull the mission from me." She was beginning to boil inside, what the hell did they expect - miracles.

"It has been discussed. You got a week Walker, make it count." Auggie with a softer and calmer voice but it didn't matter to Annie; all she heard was one week and make it count.

"I've got to go." Shutting her phone and she was pissed. This being Auggie's girlfriend and also him as her handler was not working. She needs someone to talk too that could understand when she wanted to complain about her handler. This was much easier when they were just best friends. Damn it.

Taking a shower, she climbed in bed but not falling to sleep. She was feeling no matter what she did it was wrong. She wasn't getting support from Joan or Auggie. A feeling of being out in left field with no place to run. Her phone buzzed again, it was Auggie but she didn't answer. Rolling over in bed, closed her eyes - tomorrow was another day and the day she was going to look for Eyal.

* * *

Eyal turning the key to his flat in the Kastella neighborhood of Piraeus and looking forward a warm shower and sleep. Touching his sore left side where Madilyn Zika had not taken to kindly to him bring her down as a Russian carrier. Six stitches were needed to close the gaping slash she made with a knife from the cafe's kitchen. His mission was complete, he was glad and exhausted.

A couple of glasses of wine and relaxing to the sound track of _Les Miserables_, Eyal was soon drifting into sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day. His plans involved spending the day with his brother on _The Flying Lavin_, the last chance he would have to visit before his brother would return to Tel Aviv.

Saturday morning came early for Eyal and Annie, both opening their eyes to a lovely day and for each, their first thoughts were of the other. Could Lady Destiny be dealing the cards this morning?

Annie showered, dressed in white jeans and blue pull over, grabbed a fast breakfast of coffee and two breakfast bars she was off to Piraeus, searching for _The Flying Lavin_. She armed with names of three marinas and hope Eyal liked sleeping in; not heading out to sea for an early sail. The sun was just turning the sky light when she found the first marina. Luck was on her side, there was a marina directory with slip numbers and names of boats. No, Eyal's boat wasn't on the directory - so on to the next.

Driving through the next marina's parking lot, she looked for the BMW Eyal was driving two weeks ago. Nothing. She parked her car; started to the gates and the docks beyond. Crossing the street and turning down the side walkway along the fence beside the docks, she saw a tall man with a large black dog walking toward her. He heart jump, from a quick glimpse the man looked to be Eyal but on second look, no. As she walked closer, the dog started wagging his tail and that's when Annie recognized Jericho. She almost froze but put a smile on her face to walk past the man. As she was about to past, Jericho started to whimper and prance.

"He seems to know you."

Annie stopping as she couldn't just past without saying anything. "Nice dog, what is his name?"

"You know full well his name." Eyal had followed her from the parking lot.

Annie spinning around with a cry, "You're doing it again Eyal."

Eyal laughing at shocking her, "Habit of mine." Taking Annie by the hand, "Want you to meet my brother, Zed." Nodding to Annie, "And a friend from the states, Annie Walker."

"No need to introduce you to Jericho, I can tell you have met him." Zed shaking Annie's hand.

Zed Lavin, a tall handsome man with a bit of gray at the temples and clean-shaven. Strong family resemblance, the eyes, nose and hair-line easy to tell they were brothers. His voice was deep like Eyal's and had a nice smile but that is where the difference lay - Eyal's smile is one in a million, a seductive yet playful smile.

Eyal with his half smirk, "Turnabout is fair play. You found me and do you have anything plans for today?"

"You know me; I haven't thought that far ahead." Annie not letting go of Eyal's hand.

"We are going out for a sail, waste away the day at sea. Come with us... You'll love the fresh air." Eyal leaning closer to her ear, "And see what develops on the high seas."

There was no hesitation as she was thrilled with the invite. "Sure."

They were well under way by the time Eyal had a chance to sit beside Annie. Jericho standing on the bow with his nose in the wind, Zed at the wheel and Eyal finished tying off a beam. The intoxicating freedom of being on the open sea, wind filled sails and the salt water smell was bewitching to Annie. The sense of escape from the stressful world of spies.

"Now this is the life." Eyal slipping his arm on the back of the seat behind Annie but not touching her.

"Away from the worries of the world, I love it."

"I glad you came by today. I was going to call you tomorrow for dinner." Eyal with an all-knowing looking in his eyes, "Tell me what it is that's upsetting you."

"I'm not upset about anything."

Moving his arm to give her a slight hug, "I know differently... If you don't want to tell me that is okay. Keeping things bottled up can be painful. You want to be strong and brave but we all need a shoulder at times."

Annie looking away from Eyal not wanting him to see how right he was. Why couldn't she talk to him, what was holding her back - fear of showing any sign of weakness. She felt his gentle hand touch her face to turn back to look at him.

"Annie I'm on your side no matter what. Whatever you tell me will stay with me."

"Why do you understand me so well?" Her eyes shifting from one side of his face to met his eyes.

"I don't know. We seem to have this bond... a connection that only few people ever experience. I realized it soon after we met."

Annie wanted to cry but instead she buried her head in Eyal's shoulder. He stroking her hair and waited at what appeared to be a long time. Softy she started to sob. Eyal held her a little tighter to let her cry. Once more in her life, he was there when she needs him for comfort and to give her the support she so desperately needed. He was composed and sympathetic to her emotions, the friend she had made back in Zurich that fate keeps bring together. Slowly she regained control and pull back from Eyal's hold.

"I'm sorry to be such mess." Her tears had been multi-fold, the hurting from Auggie's harsh tone in talking with her and being a failure with her mission.

"A pretty mess I must say." Eyal brushing her hair from her face, "You'll be okay. Let me get us a drink."

She watched him vanish below deck and glad he wasn't pushing her to talk. He was giving her space and she was thankful. Annie wanted to tell him what was wrong but did have the courage. Besides, it's a gorgeous day for sailing no way spoil it by dumping her troubles on him.

The rest of the day went wonderfully. There was a kitchen below and Zed prepared lunch while Eyal took his turn at the wheel. Annie standing near him was pulled service as Eyal let her have a hand on the wheel. Jericho had a long morning, tired and curled up on one of the two bunks fast to sleep. Later in the afternoon the wind was picking up and they decided time to return to port. As Zed brought the boat around and Eyal resetting the sails, Annie notices him holding his left side at one point. She knew something was wrong because as she watched, he would favor that side in his movements.

When he came to sit beside her, she touched his side and he flinched. "You have been hurt."

"An angry woman can do some damage."

"Do I dare ask what?"

He smile at he with his half-cock smile, one raised eye brow, "Just a part of it. I'm back in the business - freelancing, a maverick you might say."

"I have always known you were a maverick... You are one of a kind." She touches his nose and he grabbing her hand and kissing it.

After docking and trying down, Eyal walked Annie to her car. "How about dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Okay... Eyal do you have a minute; I really do want to talk now."

"For you all ways."

"They are about ready to call me back home. Pull my mission without being complete. They only gave me a week. Damn it Eyal, it isn't fair."

"It happens to the best of us Annie. What about Auggie, isn't he fighting for you to keep it?" Eyal pretty much has guessed the answer - the reason for her tears.

"No... I think he is behind scrubbing the mission."

"They will not scrub the mission but sent someone else to finish the job. You know that."

"Yes I know... Makes me mad about him and on the other hand I feel like such a complete failure. I can't accomplish a simple mission. What's wrong with me?"

Eyal taking her in his arms, "Nothing wrong with your spy-craft Neshema. You may be too close to see the obvious. I'm free now to give a hand. Read me in on the details and we'll work it together."

Looking up at his face, the kindhearted Israeli she could trust, "I shouldn't because it is against all protocol... but okay... I do need your help."

"That's my girl." Eyal let going of his hold and stepping back, "I've got to take Zed and Jericho to catch a plane tonight but how about me coming by around three tomorrow and we work on your mission than have dinner?"

"It's a plan. Thank you Eyal." Annie feeling her confidence returning because of one simple act, Eyal had faith in her ability.


	3. Games People Play

Another beautiful day when Eyal parked his BMW in front of Annie's apartment, "Here we are my friend. Another afternoon with the blond lady."

Jericho wiggling around in back, waiting for the hatch to open and a new adventure. Eyal hooking the leash to his collar and started up the stairs, it was just before three o'clock and he was looking forward to being with Annie. Although there were long periods of separation, when they were together it was like they had never been apart. He knew she was guarded and that was fine with him, sometimes a romp in the sack can kill a wonderful friendship and he valued their current arrangement. He smile, maybe a romp would be fun - no maybe about it, hell yes it would be great.

"Jericho! What a surprise you should be in Tel Aviv." Annie opening the door, not greeting Eyal but her attention directed to the tail wagging big black dog.

"Some vaccination he is missing. We'll get it tomorrow but then he has to wait ten more days before being allowed back in Israel. And good to see you too."

"Hello Eyal, so you have a partner."

"The large silent type." Eyal unhooking the leash and Jericho starting his inspection of Annie's flat.

The place was clean with functional furniture and few decorations. It was a seasonal rental for the vacationing crowd. Two bed rooms and a balcony overlooking a courtyard and other homes.

"Would you like something to drink? I have soda, beer or wine."

"Water would be nice and some for Jericho." Eyal following Annie into the kitchen. "Zed enjoy yesterday, he was taken with your cheerfulness."

"Learned deception. I like your brother also, is he older than you?"

"Three years older." Eyal walking back into the living room with his water bottle when he felt something wasn't right. This should be a safe place but it didn't have that feel - his spy sense kicking in. Annie came out of the kitchen as Eyal turned to her with his finger to his lips for hush. He started looking around as she watched and it didn't take him long to find the bug.

"Come here sweet cakes and give me some sugar." Eyal pointing to the location of the bug.

Annie mouthed 'sweet cakes' as she came to Eyal's side, "Sure thing honey." Looking at the bug and with her wrinkle forehead shook her head in disbelief.

"You are so tempting sweetie but I promised you an afternoon outing. Get the dog and we'll go for a walk."

"Only if you promise to ravish me later."

"That promise I can keep sweet cakes." Opening the door for Annie, she had Jericho on the leash; they were becoming attached, Annie liking the friendly dog and vice versa.

Once outside and in the car, "Have I been made?"

"Who rented this apartment for you?"

"CIA arranged it. Why?" Annie was trying to tune into Eyal thinking process.

"How much do you know about Letizia Mancini?"

"Nice person and my landlady. You think she has something to do with the bug?"

"I want to check on her, had a few qualms on first meeting her. She might be a bridge agent for the CIA. We'll find out soon enough."

"You are thinking she is the one that planted the bug - CIA keeping check on me... crap."

"Let us wait to see who this women is before we jump to any conclusions." Although Eyal had already drawn an opinion and he is habitually right.

Eyal was headed to his flat in Piraeus - his safe heaven and Annie would be the first person outside of his family to see it. His trust in her was unshakable. The Kastella neighborhood is a fashionable area built on a hill with narrow streets and picturesque homes. His studio apartment was on the top floor of an old mansion with a magnificent view of Zea and Mikroliman harbors.

"What a view Eyal." Annie standing on a large balcony off his spacious and open flat.

"That's why I love it here in Greece. My place of solitude and peace." Eyal dialing a number and waiting for an answer. "Hello Nick, hate to brother you on a day off but I need some information... A CIA check on a woman name Letizia Mancini, age to be mid-fifties and Italian background... Sure thing and thanks."

"It will be a couple of hours before we hear back. Now tell me what you have uncovered at Phoenix Corporation."

The next two hours Annie spent reading Eyal in on her mission, what she had discovered and the three men she suspected. As they talked, he asked questions - the type of questions that made her stop and scrutinize the activity. Together they analyze the intel she had gathered and with one more question by Eyal, Annie was sure she knew who the leak was.

"This is precisely what I needed, a think-tank type of chat."

"You can do the same thing without me. Just remember the questions you need to ask yourself."

"You have these chats with yourself?"

"All the time. Outside of you, I'm the only person I can trust." Eyal giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "You are a good spy Annie Walker and don't ever doubt yourself."

Annie followed him back to the balcony, "Thank you Eyal. I'm saying thank you to you a lot."

"No need Annie." Looking at his watch, "You want to walk down to the harbor, wonderful taverns there and great seafood. When the lights at night shine the setting is romantic."

"You suggesting what."

"Just saying Neshema."

Eyal phone buzzed, he checking the caller ID and raising his eyebrows, "Hi Nick... I see... I was right, thanks, I owe you one... I know it is about three but who's counting."

Annie was bewildered, "She is CIA and they didn't tell me. And how long do you think the bug has been there?"

"Yeah. Thirty years with the firm. Have no idea when it was planted, my guess is recently."

Turning her back to Eyal, she didn't want him to see her face, tears of hurt, fury and feeling of distrust by... by whom, Auggie - Joan or both. The tears were fleeting as the hurt turn into resentment and then turned to determination. She was going to get even.

Eyal had stood back, letting Annie run thru all the emotions she was feeling and what she decided he would help her. It was not his place to give advice at this point; this was her ship to steer. If she ask, he would volunteer his opinion but not until she wanted it.

"Why would they do that?" She still infuriated but calmer and now thinking clearly.

"Was anything wrong with you last few missions?"

"No, not to my knowledge. Auggie and I did have a few heated discussions - he is all the time saying no don't do something." She tilting her head to look at the sky above, "Over protective and now thinking about it, this assignment is a safe bet. There was another mission on the board I wanted but Auggie past it to another agent."

"He is assigning your missions?"

"He and Joan." Annie walking to the railing and looking at the sea, "In his position he can control my life, render me a second-rate spy by giving me these quote 'safe assignment'. I want to fight back. Safe missions are not why I joined the CIA."

"You have anything in mind."

"They know you are here with me."

"They knew that two weeks ago when I came to visit with Jericho. I'm sure that has not set well with both Joan and Auggie. Could be when the bug was planted."

Laughing, "Now Auggie will think we are lovers, thanks to the bug."

Eyal standing beside Annie also looking out at the sea, "Easy to dispel that when you confront him with bugging your flat."

"Maybe I don't want too. I'm sure he knows about the bug if not his idea. His is a bit jealous of you and I'm going to use it. If you are gamed to team up with me in a hot clandestine love affair..."

"You are play with fire. Neshema be careful, you could lose your job and boyfriend at the same time. Remember I'm a foreigner and off-limits."

"I don't care. It is worth the risk because of the distrust. No Eyal, I want to use the time left in Greece to finished the mission successfully and have a hot affair."

Eyal smiling, "More than happy to accommodate. We'll start after dinner tonight?"

"Yeah and don't call me sweet cakes." Tapping Eyal on his good side.

"Hebrew would be useful, make them get a translation." Eyal was almost as devious as Annie in her plans.

Annie's phone buzz... showing the caller to be Auggie, Eyal left her on the balcony and went inside to feed Jericho.

Annie carefully looking at her watch tick off seconds, answered cheerfully, "Hi Auggie, I glad you call as I been thinking about the mission. I am so close I can feel it. It's is not fair to pull the rug out from under me because I can finish this mission - I can do the job." Annie in her strong determined way wasn't giving Auggie a chance to speak. Keeping a watchful eye on the second-hand, "I will never forgive you if you bring me home now."

"It's Joan's orders."

"I don't believe that. You are my handler it is your choice about running the agent when in the field. Look Auggie I got to go, the waiter is her with my dinner. Love you bye." Annie disconnected with two seconds to spare. It takes 47 seconds to get a global fix on a cell. Taking a deep breath, looking at her cell and feeling betrayed by Auggie, she turns off her cell.

"That was quick." Eyal glancing over his shoulder as she came off the balcony.

"Don't trust him not trying to get a fix on my phone. I need to pick up a burn phone tomorrow."

"Let me take Jericho for a quick trip to the nearest tree and we'll be on our way."

The evening sky was changing to shades of yellow, gold and orange as the sun was setting and in the distance a faint white three-quarter moon appeared in the eastern sky. Not a cloud in the sky, the night was going be star filled and romantic, Annie could sense it.

Annie admiring the tavern Eyal had guided her too. "Lovely unique tavern. You come here often?"

"The seafood platter is wonderful, an array of all types and we can order the large square, enough for both of us and some left over." Eyal holding her chair and telling the waiter what type of wine they would be drinking.

Leaving her troubles at the door, Annie was back to being the positive happy Annie. Eyal playing with her good-natured side and both delighting in a fine vintage wine, superb seafood and remarkable companionship. Their backgrounds may be worlds apart but together they are like yin and yang. A wonderful balance between them, both professionally and privately - an unreal partnership. Dinner lasted for a long period of time as neither one want to leave their world of certainty and return to the fake performance all for the purpose of playing to a planted bug.

Stars filled the night sky by the time Eyal and Annie returned to her flat. A beautiful night for them to take a dreamy walk but no, there was a game to be played. Eyal taking her arm before exiting the car, "Annie are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure Eyal."

"You could lose Auggie or worse."

"I'll take my chances. Keeping an important fact from me about my landlady and now bugging my apartment. No Eyal, if he can keep secrets from me, I can have some secrets also."

"All for him to sneakily discover. Hmmmm..."

"Two can play at this game and there are no rules."

"May I make a suggestion?" Eyal was turning serious as he had concerns for Annie and the ramifications this trickery many have on her job. He didn't give a shit about Auggie's feelings but about how Auggie could emotionally hurt Annie, her happiness was his only worry.

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"Let's not jump into anything overly passionate tonight, give it a slow build making it more realistic, more believable."

"Yeah, you right. Joan has also mused there was more between us than I would admit too. Taking it easy would drive the charade home forcibly."

"Okay Neshema, lights, action and bug."

A darken apartment had an eerie feel knowing somebody was listening. Eyal sense Annie slight uneasiness and held her hand as he found a lamp.

"Love these three-way lights. There nice and dim." Eyal setting to tone.

"I get some glasses so we can finish off the bottle of wine." Now that was true, Eyal had in hand a fresh bottle for vintage wine from the tavern.

"Here let me help with the cork... Hmmm, your hair smell fresh and sweet. Could drive me to carry out your every command." Eyal popping the cork while Annie watched from a distance. This was going to be a fun evening as she was feeling more comfortable.

"Oh my you are so playful - no, please don't stop... I remember our last time in Zurich, the way you made me feel like a whole woman...Tell me Eyal, what is it like to be free of Mossad."

"Love it yakirati _(darling)_, no longer keeping tabs on my movements or being with yafati sheli (_my beauty_)."

"I love being with you too. You make me feel lovely."

"Because you are beautiful Annie." Speaking in Hebrew, "The way you walk, your smile and eyes, your enchanting dancing eyes... Your lips, your touch, and your every movement are precious to me. They make me want to do things."

Silence engulf the room. One could imagine a kiss or maybe more and Annie could feel the magical pull toward Eyal. His hands touching her face and smile. A tender moment, he could have acted and Annie would be receptive to his kiss but he didn't - not now.

Eyal being very truthfully, "Neshema you are a beautiful lady, a total sexually desirable lady." And Annie could feel her heart racing with images of them together crossing her mind - Hebrew or English it was magical and oh so endearing.

Eyal changing back to English, "Hmmmm... Your skin is so touchable and your lips. I dream of these moments when we are apart. Only my dreams of you have kept me going these past months."

"I know Eyal. I hate being separated from you with only your e-mails." There had merely been two e-mails received from him over the past six months, Happy Christmas and a sweet Valentines.

Another long period of silences. Imagines could run wild but they only sat and drank wine, Annie with a soft giggle once and Eyal moaned. Sound effects.

Eyal with a husky sound to his voice, "Annie don't us rush anything. I would love to sweep you in my arms and carry my beautiful Neshema into the bedroom..."

"Timing isn't right." Annie with an oh so soft voice almost inaudible.

"Neshema, I should be going before we do something both of us would regret. Timing is everything and it will happen, I promise." Eyal standing and walking to the door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll see you tomorrow... Goodnight Eyal."

"Goodnight my dear and pleasant dreams." Eyal closing the door behind him.

Annie turning her back against the closed door and sliding down to the floor. Her heart pounding and head spinning, how much was real and how much was a game. For her, she meant every word just sans the action.

Taking a deep breath as he sat behind the steering wheel. The game was changing for him. Their friendship was on course in a direction he couldn't tread, she belonged to another man. He had feared this coming for a long time and there was nothing he could do but ride the wave. What he had on his side is time and the right time would come.


	4. Goose and Gander

Phoenix Corporation, manufacturer of signaling components for aircraft guidance systems in US, UK and Israel fighter aircraft was modern complex in fairly recently constructed industrial and engineering park outside of Athens. Gleaming steel, massive walls of glass and white marble welcomed the employees each morning along with strict security checks. Annie back to being her nerdy cover slipped on her white lab coat with the Phoenix logo, a contemporary bird rising from flames. With her hand in her pocket holding to the new burn phone she had purchased that morning, she was ready to set the trap.

Taking her place at the work station, she watched as Pareo Traino takes his seat near her. Because of the think-tank chat with Eyal, Annie knew he was her target - now to catch him in the act. Their work room, open and spacious and monitored with an arsenal of security cameras made it almost impossible to remove anything. However the data source was not as closely supervised. The leak - detail data specifications Traino had access to was only part of the overall design and he needed to gain the missing data - that is his mission and having some difficulty. That problem could be his down fall with the Russian, they were placing pressure and threats on him, putting him in a weaken status.

"Morning Traino."

"Ms. Walker."

"Please call me Annie; I've been for three weeks now we acting too formal."

"Annie. I'm Pareo." He gave her a smile and returned to his work.

This was going to be a hard nut to crack and she only had five days - maybe. Pareo Traino was in his late fifties, balding and a bit over weight. She needed to find some common ground as female charming wasn't going to work. On break, she walked outside and called Eyal.

"I need all the information you can find on Pareo Traino. Flirting is not going to do the trick."

"Lost your touch Neshema, it works on me." Eyal couldn't help to poke a little fun at Annie.

"It's these dumb glasses. I'm out of character."

"I'll have the information later today. Pick you up after work and we'll have dinner. I not much in the mood for playing to the bug tonight. I know a lovely place in Athens."

"Good idea Eyal. See you this evening." Annie closed her phone, she was thankful he suggest not spending the evening in her flat, all the sexual overtones they were playing got to her, she was having growing feelings for Eyal, more than friendship. It was eating at her because she should be in love with Auggie - maybe strained but still feelings.

Standing on the sidewalk outside of the veterinary clinic with Jericho, "That was the blond and we are going to see her tonight. For being good with receiving your shots we'll make a side trip to the butcher for a juicy bone - does that sound good to you?"

Jericho had no clue what Eyal was saying but the head rubbing was fabulous. Tail wagging, he was ready to go, his visit to the vet was just another episode of people making over him - Jericho loves attention.

Eyal made three stops before returning to his apartment, the butcher, the pet shop and a friend. Reaching his apartment, Jericho was happily escorted to the balcony with an oversize bone to his liking and Eyal went about his business of tracking information of one Pareo Traino. After an hour of steady research Eyal found what he needed, no wonder the man was an easy target for the Russians.

The new leather collar he had purchased for Jericho had soaked in vegetable oil. A trick to take the edge off new leather and make it supple. Wiping down the collar and flexing it Eyal was ready to add a little something extra. A tiny listening bug the size of a pin head. If Letizia Mancini and the CIA could bug Annie's flat - well you know the saying, _'What good for the goose is good for the gander'_.

Letizia Mancini was sure to keep close check on his chummy concentration with Annie and also Letizia had taken a shine to Jericho - the newly recruited spy dog. Long afternoon walk with Jericho, shower and the dog's new collar, Eyal was ready to meet Annie for dinner and use his charm on Letizia to doggie sit Jericho.

Letizia sitting on the front steps when Annie reached home a bit early.

"You are early my dear." Letizia greeted Annie.

"Yeah, have a dinner date tonight figure I get a head start on dressing."

"You wanted to leave the nerd at home tonight and step out as a stunning blond? Your date with the tall handsome dream?"

"Eyal. Yeah and he is going to take me someplace nice - or that is what he said."

"Okay honey, we going to have to do something with your hair and dress - oh what the hell a complete makeover and I'm just the one to help. I was once the looker in my day." Letizia standing and following Annie to her apartment.

"Take your shower and wash your hair, we'll give it a bit of curl. I'll have a look-see in the closet for something sexy or close to being provocative."

"Lot of trouble just for a dinner with a friend don't you think?"

"Annie he is a handsome man and you are an attractive woman trying to escape to the comforts of homely. Amuse me with a makeover and see if fireworks may explode. If he only sees you as a friend... Well now that is even hard for me to believe."

"He is only a friend and okay if you insist."

Was Letizia play the game of being a good neighbor or was there more underlying motive. Was Auggie behind this move or maybe she really didn't know there was a relationship between Annie and her handler. Nevertheless, Annie was glad she suggested the change in appearance because she was going to do it anyway - look her best for Eyal. She loved the way his eyes would reveal his approval when looking at her, at one time it made her self-conscious but not anymore. The man who could have any woman he wanted without scarcely trying had eyes for her.

"Well, let me see how you look... Yeahhhh."

Her hair with a slight curl framing her face and gracefully falling down the back, a touch of make-up and she wore a flirty little front-knot mini dress with V-neck in a fit-and-flare style of deep lavender jersey. The dress accentuated her bust line with a little cleavage showing. Chic sexy would be a good description.

"You think it's too much?" Annie turning a circle to show off the new look (new to Letizia that is).

"Perfect dear, if you don't have him eating out of your hands than there is problems with his eyes."

"Believe my Letizia, there is no problem with his eyes. I've seen them roam."

"I going down and wait on the steps for Mr. Tall-Dark-Handsome to arrive."

Annie added a touch of Tom Ford _'White Patchouli', _she had purchased that afternoon just for this evening. She was ready, feeling alive and mischievous - she was having a date and hoping for more.

"Good evening" Letizia greeting Eyal, "I see you have Jericho with you."

"Yes. I made the dreadful mistake of leaving him home alone last night and he entertained himself with a decorative pillow from the couch, total mess."

Jericho wagging his tail and looking so innocent, which he was. Jericho is well-mannered and he entertained himself by sleeping. Now he was being pressed into service as a sweet, loveable spy dog.

"I don't have any plans for tonight, let him stay with me. I would welcome the company and he is so adorable in an oversize way. Give you and Annie a nice evening together."

"Thank you. Now I don't have to break my plans." Eyal handing the leash to Letizia and patting Jericho's side, "Be on your best behavior boy."

Tapping on Annie's door, Eyal reached into his pocket and removed a prewritten note. "Hi Annie... WOW you are looking gorgeous tonight and I mean it."

Showing Annie the note: _'I need your laptop to insert a flash drive. Will tell you why later'_.

"Thank you, not bad yourself - not bad at all. I need to get my clutch from the other room will be back in a second." Annie going to get the laptop as well as a clutch.

"We'll be driving into Athens for dinner, wonderful restaurant I think you like, fine wine and lovely view. If I can take my eyes from you to look."

"You are flirting again."

"Try and figure out if I'm flirting or mean it."

Eyal busy slipping the flash drive in and starting the program, the recording of Jericho's hidden bug. The receiving range was limited and hopefully all the intel they were looking for would happen when she is inside her apartment or near it.

Finish with the laptop, "Ready to go my beautiful lady?"

"Lead the way oh handsome warrior."

On the drive to Athens, "Annie I must say you do look stunning tonight, I wasn't play the game back there. Now the flash drive is for a program to listen to your nice neighbor. Jericho is acting as a double agent."

"You bug Jericho?"

"Yeah, this is the second time he has been bug. He helped to bring a Russian last week."

"That's when you got cut?" Annie had guessed right about Eyal working as to the reason she had heard from him for two weeks.

"Yep. The woman wasn't very pleased with me."

During their drive, Eyal told Annie what he had found out about Pareo Traino, "I somewhat feel sorry for Traino in a way. He has a special needs daughter that requires round the clock attention and medical bills running thru the roof. To add to his enormous load of responsibility, his wife found the only way to cope was prescription drugs and she has now become an addict requiring medical attention. He was at his rope's end making him the perfect target for the Russians."

"Money his motivation for the leaks."

"Most of the time that is the root of all evil. I took a check on your other two suspects and they also could be targets but not to the extent of Traino. Your assumptions were right on in picking out those three."

"Now we have to flush Traino out. Get him to make a bad move." Annie mind was turning as possible ways to make him blunder.

"I may have an idea. He is in dire need of money. Have a competing element contact him, start a bidding war to see if he bites."

"That could be workable..." Annie and Eyal quickly laid out rough plans, needed polishing around the edges but durable. They only had four days left and needed to act immediately, without any delay. Annie would start the ball rolling the next day.

The roof garden restaurant atop of Hotel Grande Bretagne is nothing less than astounding. With the Acropolis as its backdrop and view of Kalimarmaro Stadium the site of the first modern Olympic Games, the covered open-air terrace atmosphere was truly romantic. A magnificent Mediterranean dinner and fine wine completed the almost fairytale setting.

"Is this how you treat all your dates?" Annie slipping her wine and feeling the lure and affection of the evening. The way Eyal would look at her made Annie melt inside.

"Only the very special ones. You are the second - Mom was the first."

"You flatter me Eyal."

"I'm being truthful Neshema." He was debating whether to have a long overdue heart-to-heart with Annie. His feelings were taking on new meaning and he felt she should become conscious just how close she had grown on him, "Did you read the card I sent with the fruit?"

"Beautiful and so touching."

"They are my feelings for you Annie... Uh... I'm one that can play the flirting game with easy and really get a kick out of it. But when it comes to my true sentiments, I keep them inside unable to express them in words. That poem sums up what I can't articulate. You have become part of my life as an incredible friend - just like I'm no good with goodbyes, it is difficult for me to tell how much you mean to me."

Annie looking at his face with confusion but also delight. They were talking about their emotions, something that had never been discussed and he was starting the dialogue. It seem like forever before she found the courage to tell him the array of deep emotions she had. "I don't know what to say. I'm having so many mixed feelings now, so confused. I love being with you - love our friendship, the trusting bond we have... There are other feelings creeping in - feelings I shouldn't be having. I keep telling myself anything more between us can't be... Is that so wrong."

"Timing Neshema. Open you heart and let time and fate guide you. You will find the right choice but don't try to logically push it or you will fail. I will always be here for you as a dear and close friend."

"What about you Eyal. Is friendship all that is with us?"

Giving a deep sigh, looking away from her and at the breathtaking view. Slowly turning back, "Uh...This is very awkward for me to express Annie. I truly need to maintain a level of professionalism and friendship and uh...However, there is a path I would wish very deeply to follow - to see where it may lead us... But for now, at this time, I can't adventure down that path for many reasons and the main one being a man named Auggie Anderson. I will never be the cause of a break-up."

"And if things were different..."

"I will be waiting Neshema."


	5. Trap Setting & Baby Oil

Tuesday morning and the plan was set, now it is Annie turn to delivery and she was ready. Her confidence running high, she gave Pareo Traino a big smile as she handed him a drink while they were on break.

"You look a bit down today. Need to cheer you up."

"Thanks Annie." taking the drink and sitting on a beach.

"Let me see if I can get a smile out of you. Bet it is a lovely one."

"I don't have much to smile about and why do you care?"

"Because life can't be that hard not to smile. Come on just for me - one smile."

"You are pushy."

"Not pushy, concern. You are not a happy man and I hate seeing people unhappy. Maybe I can do something to help."

"I don't think so."

"Try me."

"No." Pareo was firm with his answer.

"I'm not going to give up Pareo. I know I can help. I'm begging you just let me."

"You don't know any Annie. Just leave me be."

"I know a great deal Pareo. You are in need of money - large sums. Am I right?"

"You know nothing. You just think you know."

"We need to talk away from here. Today at lunch, meet me at _Branta Ruficollis_ and I'll tell how I can help. I know more than you think I do." Annie standing and walked back to her work station leaving Pareo to consider her last statement.

That was a gamble on her part but she was sure it would pay off - the problem is would it be in time. If he waited for a few days before talking with her - it would be too damn late, her mission would be pulled and she on her way home. If only she didn't have the time restraint on her, freedom to run her mission. Eyal had bucked the system and won but how? Because he was excellent in the field, proficient in his job and Mossad gave him the room to operate - if only she could reach that level.

Lunch time arrives and Annie was seated in an out-of-way table when Pareo came into the café. She could tell he was distressed, confusion and wary.

"Happy you came Pareo." Annie with her sweet smile and warm friendly expression.

"I am here. Not sure why but interested in what you think you know about me."

"How is your daughter doing? And you wife, is she improving?"

"None of your business. Don't try to use my family."

"I would think of it. That is not how I operate but the Russian already have."

He set in total astonishment - disturb, not being able to say a word. Was his world about to come crashing down around him? How did this woman know about the Russians and who was she, Interpol, NIS, MI6 or CIA.

"I have a proposal for you. One I think you will find very lucrative. Are you interested or should I tell Phoenix security what I know?"

"Blackmail."

"You might call it that. You see my employer will stop at nothing to get what they want."

Stillness fell over Pareo Traino. He had been placed between the cliché of a rock and a hard place. He was not a strong man and too afraid to call her bluff. Only one thing for him to do.

"What is it you are proposing?"

"I have a gentleman you need to speak with. I will make the arrangements for the met, tomorrow night, and I give you the time and place at work tomorrow. And by the way, if you are not a work tomorrow, I'm going to security with what I know - understand?"

"Understood." He stands without eating lunch and left.

* * *

A warm and sunny day - perfect for relaxing on _The Flying Lavin_ and that is exactly what Eyal and Jericho were doing. Stretched out on the bow with his back aligned with the cushioned propped against the cabin; Jericho walking guard duty around the perimeter of the deck, Eyal opened his laptop and plugged in the flash drive. He had downloaded the recording of Jericho's bug and hoping to find interesting information. One thing for sure, Jericho was treated like a god, he had a steak for dinner - what a soil dog he could become. Letizia also has a nice singing voice as she sang in Italian to Jericho and Eyal was sure he reacted in a positive way - the dog loves attention. He heard the ringing of her phone, but nothing very interesting there, gossip with another woman about a carnival day at church. TV sounds in the background when the second phone call came in. She turned down the volume and answered. Bingo - it was Auggie, if only he could heard both sides of the conversation.

"_No it is not too late Agent Anderson...Yes but I think you are wrong about it...No she is not at home now...Yes she is with him and you know what, there is no reason to doubt her... He is a friend... I don't give a hoot if he is Mossad; they are friends and let me tell you this... No! You listen to me, this is a safe house and I'm responsible for it. The bug has been pulled, agents need to feel safe here...Hell, I don't work you...I don't know what your motive is but it can't be good...Not as long as it is my call. Goodnight_."

"Hmmmm... Now that is very interesting" Looking at Jericho cocking his doggie head to one side trying to understand. "Think we'll go visit your new friend later today, have a chat with her."

Eyal calls Annie and to her voice mail, tells her the bug has been removed and he is going to have a chat with Letizia. It was late that afternoon when she listened to Eyal message - question, who removed the bug, was it Letizia, she hoped so. Annie has grown fond of her neighbor and wishing she felt the same.

Arriving home she saw Letizia, Jericho and Eyal on the front steps. Eyal pitching a stick for the dog to fetch and the both Eyal and Letizia look calm and friendly.

"I came a bit early to have a chat with Letizia." Eyal standing to greet Annie.

"So I see. Hello Letizia."

"Annie you should sit down, there is something I have to tell you." Letizia moving over to give Annie room to sit beside her.

"Okay." Annie looking at Eyal and he giving her a reassuring smile.

"You flat was bugged by me for a couple of days... Orders from Langley."

"Langley or Auggie Anderson?"

"Anderson. I don't have to tell you who I am as Eyal has so kindly informed me that both of you know. I had no idea you were not told this is a safe house, I assumed you knew. My job is to help CIA agents, not spy on them and I am so very sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Eyal has also told me that I was slightly mislead."

"In what way."

"He is not Mossad and hasn't been for many months now." Letizia looking down at her hands before reaching for Annie's hand, "I don't like being use and that is what has happen here. I was in the field for twenty odd years and depended on my handler - blind trust. Once you lose that trust it is all downhill."

"He is the only handler I have since coming into the firm."

"Sweetie, I don't mean to meddle but take this for what it is worth. I'll been around a few handlers, some good and others...Well it is your life out here on-line, you have the perfect right to request a different handler."

"I don't know..."

"Throw your weight around, good field agents are hard to find. It took me years to find out how much authority I did have."

"She is right Annie. You already have the tendency to do it your way, stand your ground with Auggie about your missions." Eyal wanted to say more but backed off - he knew the relationship even if Letizia didn't.

"I have this mission and only three more days before they bring me home."

"I may have been out of action for a few years but you never forget - if you need me I'm in. First rule, you go home with the mission is completed successfully - right Eyal?"

"Right Letizia."

Annie standing and walking to the edge of the sidewalk thinking, it was her mission and her call. She had backup now, trusting Eyal completely but how much could she trust Letizia. They needed to arrange the sting if Pareo agreed to the meeting. Oh roll the dice and read Letizia in.

Turning back to Eyal and Letizia, "How much has Eyal told you about the mission."

"Nothing really. That you have pinned down the target but time was running out for you."

"Not any more. Thanks for the pep talk. I'm going to see this mission through." Annie taking Eyal's arm, "We have a half working plan and if it is okay with Eyal, we read you in."

"It is your mission Neshema."

"Over a good Italian meal is the best time to plan a covert action. I got a pound of fresh shrimp and with a little help in the kitchen - Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo with baby spinach and strawberry salad. I love cooking for company."

"Eyal is a cook himself."

"I'm only here to help the master. I can do the shrimp peeling and deveining."

"You are hired." Letizia leading her company into the first floor apartment.

The group withdrawing to Letizia's kitchen, Annie in charge of the salad, Eyal cooking and peeling with Letizia whipping up the best Alfredo sauce and cooking fresh Fettuccine. French bread with garlic butter. A meal fit for an Italian King if there was one. Jericho was not left out, Letizia had purchased some dog food for more dog sitting duties - she had hopes.

Letizia was very intent with what Annie was telling her. Eyal listening, he had in the back of his mind what should be done but holding backing for Annie to come to the same conclusions. Letizia was spot on with several points.

"Your goal is to take down Pareo Traino or had you rather sweeten the pot with the ID of his Russian contact." Letizia looking more at Eyal as she knew he would be the final say so.

"Hadn't considered it." Annie turning to Eyal for his response.

With his usual raised eye brows and tilt of head and smug smile, "I like the concept... Damn tricky to make it happen and dangers. The probability of bring the contact into the open is about nil."

"If it can be done I want to take the chance."

"It would mean bucking orders to return home because this could take a time" Eyal was willing to try.

Annie with her frown of determination, "Have you ever disobeyed orders... No need to answer, of course you have."

"So have I - many times." Letizia laughing, "It is expected of good agents."

"Then it is settled, we go after both Traino and his Russian contact."

"We'll do it." Eyal standing to pace as he often does while thinking and planning strategy. "Pareo Traino is in need of money in great sums. I know the Russian's are cheap and like I told Annie the other night, we start a bidding war with a competing source that can out bid the Russians."

"Saudi Arabia has that kind of wealth." Annie looking at Letizia.

"Yes and they also have state of the art technology. However, Egypt military now needs more than ever a beef-up of their technology. The US is treating to halt their support leaving a vast void Egypt can't afford. Saudi Arabia, Kuwait and United Arab Emirates have publicly pledge monetary support to Egypt military - that's our in."

"Egypt seeking the tech for signaling components for their existing US and UK supplied aircraft guidance systems. Perfect." Annie buying into Eyal concept.

"Annie has laid the ground work but in order make it believable, she only has a mid-level Egyptian contact."

"I guess that's me." Letizia smiled, "I half-way look Egyptian."

"If we play our cards rights by the time of the final meeting with the Egyptian top confederate, the Russian will either be there or close by."

The sting was calculated to cover several different scenarios, making Annie excited and anxious at the time. Saying goodnight to Letizia, Eyal walked Annie up to her flat.

"Please come in and have a glass of that vintage wine we opened the other night."

"Sure. And this time no playing to a bug." Eyal with his hand on the back of her neck as he stood behind her, gently rubbing the tight muscles from stress.

"That feels good."

"You are showing a lot of tension Annie...Past few days have been arduous on you." He taking the key from her hand and opening the door, "Some wine and I'm fairly good with giving massages."

"The full body type?"

"If you like." Eyal heading to find wine glasses and returned with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I was kidding about the full body."

"I'm not. A sheet, some lotion and I promise not to take advantage." Eyal's voice was low and convincing.

Pouring the wine and handing her a glass, "Here, turn around and let me feel the muscles in your shoulders." With his thumbs he gently rubbed the tight tired muscles at the base of her neck and shoulders. "Feel better."

"Yes." She swallowed hard, "Maybe I do need a muscle relaxer..."

"I know just the cure. Slip off your clothes, wrap yourself in a sheet. You choice, the couch or bed."

"I'm not sure about this... Oh what the hell, I'm a big girl."

"And I'm sure you can put some hurting on me if you wish. Promise to behave myself." Eyal finishing off his glass of wine and poured another. "Don't forget the lotion - baby oil would be better."

She loved to spend an afternoon at a spa and having a massage given to her by a man was nothing new - well this man was different, it is Eyal Lavin. The Israeli she was starting to rekindle feelings for, the deep sensations she had suppressed or passed off as being only friendship. Was she allowing herself to be overwhelmed with his charm and the mystifying lure of the unknown? Maybe. She knew very little about him but yet she knew more than anyone else.

"Ready." Her voice floated from the bedroom.

"More wine Annie?"

"Yes." She needed more wine to help calm her apprehension - could she control herself?

Eyal entered the bedroom with wine and glasses as well as a pan of hot water. "Good you have baby oil that is so much better, doesn't disappear and yet softens the skin."

He taking the bottle of oil and putting in the hot water and went into the bathroom for a towel. "Warm oil on tired muscles is a sure relaxer."

Annie was lying on her front with the sheet covering her. She had kept on her panties but nothing else.

Eyal dimed the lights, "To transport you to another world... A world away from stress and tension." He folded down the sheet to the middle of her back. Rubbing the warm oil on his hands, he started with the tight neck and shoulder muscles, paying extra attention until he could feel the calming of her muscles.

"Close your eyes Neshema and picture an open meadow filled with wild flowers and gentle brook delicately gliding over rocks make soothing sounds as the water flows by. A butterfly landing on your hand and in the distance an Arabian white stallion waits to whisk you away to a land of dreams and fantasies."

Turning the sheet to expose the rest of her back, he lightly stroking Annie's back with the tips of his fingers, taking his time, didn't rush. Adding a just a touch more of warm oil, with his full hands stroked and rubbed her back easing down to the top of her panties. Once he felt Annie relax completely, he added more warm oil to his hands and rub down her thighs and calves. Her feet were taut and unyielding as he manipulate the muscles, easing the strain. Her arms and hands were next and Annie was in heaven with the magical touches of Eyal. After nearly forty-five minutes, Eyal was thinking about rolling her over but decided against it - her breast would be too tempting after touching her soft alabaster skin and feeling her relax under his touches.

Covering her with the sheet, "Sleep well Neshema sheli."


	6. The Sting Phase One

The met was set with Pareo Traino at nine o'clock that evening in an out-of-way tavern located in the shoddier section of Ilioupoli, a southeastern suburb of Athens. Haskel Velis, the owner of the tavern was a long time friend of Eyal and more than happy to accommodate his request for a back room meeting place. That afternoon Eyal and Haskel made a few modifications and added sound recording. The start of the sting was set - game on.

Clouds rolling in from the sea and light rain falling on Annie as she stood outside of the tavern to wait for Pareo. She had given him a fifteen minute window and if he wasn't there - well no need for him to return to Phoenix because she would rat him out. Rain water dripping off the back of her umbrella, searching the dimly lit street for any sign of Pareo. A chilly night and she was wearing skinny jeans, boots and a wind-breaker - no longer the nerdy Annie.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Had trouble finding the place." Pareo briskly walking toward Annie, hat pull tight and holding a light jacket to shed the rain.

"You have a few minutes left. Follow me, the met is all set."

Dark and smoky, the tavern is a gathering place to the more unscrupulous clientele of the area. Mostly men hanging around drinking with three of four prostitutes looking for a pick-up. Pareo Traino feeling controlled and frightened, he knew he was trapped with no way out but who was the meeting with? They walked to the back room door where a tall burly man guarded. Stopping at the door, the guarded looked to the bartender, Haskel who had already been given the okay signal from a man sitting in the dark shadow at the end of the bar. Wearing a Greek fisherman's hat pulled down low on his forehead, Eyal watch - unseen my Annie.

Knocking four times, the door opens by another man, a bit shorter and muscular - the second guard. Annie and Pareo entered the room, brighter than the main tavern with a large round table, a side bar and comfortable chairs against the wall. Letizia sitting at the table was dress in black slacks, gray shell with bell shape long-sleeved coat like top. Her hair pulled off her face in a twist and she wore an orange scarf falling gracefully around her neck. Sitting beside her was Jericho and as they entered, he stood. Jericho was on guard duty also, having been given the hand signals - thirty minute quick lesson by Eyal to Letizia just before the arrival of Pareo.

"Pareo Traino I presume."

"Yes."

"My name is Mesta. Please have a seat." Looking at Annie, "Thank you Ms. Walker. Now please if you two will leave us alone."

Letizia giving Jericho the signal to sit - he obeyed. The dog acted perfect, no tail wagging upon seeing Annie - the mood was set.

"I don't like dogs." Pareo perversely stated as he took a seat as far for Jericho as he could."

"And he doesn't care much for people. Now let us get down to why you are here..."

Annie couldn't hear anything else as the door closed behind her and the two guards. Her job was finished for the night. As she walked outside, Eyal followed, catching her as she stepped into the rainy night.

"Not room for both of us under here, where is your car?" Eyal trying to hold close to Annie under her umbrella.

"Cross the street." Both in unison make a swift dash for the car.

"How do you think it will go?" Annie brushing some water from her face and turning in the car seat to face Eyal.

"Don't know but Letizia was a good agent in her time. I got to say, she looks the part and I'm sure she will bring the target into our game." Eyal removing his hat and running his hand thru his hair.

"I would love to know what is being said in there." Annie watching the front door of the tavern.

"It is being recorded. We'll know later this evening. How was he?"

"Nervous but controlled."

"Good, makes an excellent candidate. You go on back to your apartment and we'll catch-up later." Eyal putting his hat on and opening the car door, "Damn rain."

He stood in the doorway to see Annie drive away. There was a pleasant familiarity about working with her and this time she wasn't bucking him - still early yet. Retaking his seat in the corner and waited, Eyal had played this sting several times with great success. When greed is the motive for betrayal, raising the ante should pay off. Forty minutes crawled by, a good sign the meeting was going well.

"A refill?" Haskel holding a bottle of Scotch - the kind he doesn't serve his customers - Macallan 18.

"Absolutely." Eyal nodding to his friend. "Tell me, do you hear anything from Sig?"

"Heard he went back to Russian. Got a smidgen too hot in Athens after Mossad got on his tail." Haskel laughing at Eyal, "You wouldn't know anything about that."

"Wasn't me. Last time I saw Sig he was fat, happy and about to get married." Taking a long sip of the smooth drink, "You know who his replacement might be?"

"They call him Black Duke but that's it. Keeps a very low profile." Haskel pouring himself a glass of some mighty fine Scotch, "Want me to check around, see what I can come up with."

"No need. Keep our nose clean and let NIS do their job."

The back room door opened and Pareo quickly making his way out of the tavern, head down and his collar pulled up, hopefully hiding from what - crooks. Letizia came out with Jericho by her side and joined Eyal at the bar.

"Want a drink? Haskel has some smoother tasting Scotch and I don't want to rush mine."

Letizia indicating yes with a laughing smile, twinkling sparks in her eyes with Haskel placing a glass on the bar and poured.

"Not that was downright enjoyable." Patting Eyal on the arm, "Damn I miss the field."

"What is it they say, _'old spies never die - they just get blown away'_, I found it hard to quit." Eyal holding his glass in one hand and turning to face Letizia, "How did it go?"

"Considerably well - yeah, it went very well. He has a lot the think about and we should know something in two or three days. He will rat-out the Russians or bring them to us, either way we win. What's on the recording should now nail him for treason." Letizia taking a slip of her drink, "Nice stuff."

"Good."

"Love working with Jericho. A couple of times Pareo got slightly aggravated and Jericho calmed him right down with showing shining whites and low growl. You can tell he's properly trained."

They stayed a while longer to finish their drinks before heading to Letizia's apartment. Eyal with the download sound recording on a flash drive - suitable for CIA use as there was a CIA agent present.

* * *

While waiting for Eyal and Letizia to return, Annie got a call from Auggie and it didn't go nicely. _(The phone conversation as follows - Auggie is speaking first.)_

"Hey sweetheart, give me an update on you progress."

"I've pin-pointed the leaked. Pareo Traino and now trying to get the proof."

"We have a team in place that can handle that. You are coming home tomorrow."

"I'm getting the proof. It is my mission."

"You part is done."

"The hell it is Auggie. Why is it so urgent to have me back at Langley anyway?"

"Too much time has been taken on this mission Walker."

"Question Auggie."

"Yeah what?"

"Why didn't you inform me Letizia Mancini was a CIA bridge agent?"

"Need to know and you didn't need to know. How did you find out?"

"Bullshit Auggie, you wanted her to spy on me - right. Is that why you had her plant a bug in my apartment?"

"Annie I need to know what my field agents are doing and how they are performing. It is standard protocol."

"That is a bunch of crap Auggie. You wanted to see who I've seen. Come on Auggie, be truthful with me."

"I'm your handler, I have my reasons. How did you find out about Letizia Mancini?"

"I'm a spy, I have my ways. Transfer me to Joan."

"Why? Besides she is not in her office."

"Find her for me now."

"What are you going to do Annie?"

"I want to talk to Joan and if you are not going to transfer than good-bye. Oh by the way, safe the plane fare. I'm not coming home until I've completed this mission."

"You are disobeying a direct order Walker."

"Won't be the first time." Annie disconnected. Wonder if Joan will call her back - well we'll see.

_(Twenty minutes later Joan calls.)_

"Annie I just spoke with Auggie, are you having some problems?"

"I want a new handler Joan. Auggie's emotions are interfering with my ability to perform my mission."

"He tells me Eyal Lavin is there and you maybe collaborating with him."

"Yes Joan he is. He happens to live in Athens and dropped by as a friend. Auggie is jealous. If you have one piece of evidence that I told him anything about this mission then you'll have my resignation. Auggie had my apartment bug - Joan it should be a safe house - word on safe."

"Auggie thinks Eyal is still with Mossad in a dark role."

"So what if he is. Joan he is a damn good friend. And I don't believe he is with Mossad... Joan, there is a moral issue he has with Rivka he has not shared with me, I can feel it."

"Understood. You will have a new handler tomorrow morning. Now tell me how your mission is going."

"I have pin-pointed the leak and now working on getting the proof. It should be about four or five days longer."

"Fine. I'll take care of Auggie on this end."

After both conversations, Annie didn't know what she thought - glad to discover she had a bit of Joan's support, annoyed with Auggie and wondering how that would play out once she got back to Langley. She can't be concern about any of that now - she has a Russian spy to bring down.

Joan taking a look in the direction of Auggie's office, yes he was still there. Time for the talk she had put off ever since it had come to light that Annie and Auggie were sleeping together. Auggie had a way of being over protective with his girlfriends and now hampering work. It is Joan's responsibility to keep her division in check. Annie is a headstrong agent with great potential, not needing a controlling handler and she knows just the replacement for her.

"Auggie please see me in my office." Joan's voice over the intercom.

Entering her office and closing the door, "Joan before you say anything, I know I stepped out of line.'

"Yes you did Auggie and I'm glad you see it."

"I won't happen again."

"I'm sure of it. As of now, you are no longer Annie's handler. I should have separated the two of you long ago. My bad."

"Joan is this punishment?"

"No Auggie. It is being a good manager and concern for my field agents."

"I should be the one to tell her."

"She already knows. Also Auggie, if she needs Eyal Lavin in any way on her mission, which is fine. He is an exceptional spy and very professional."

"Meaning what Joan?"

"Meaning no longer with Mossad he is a free agent and if Annie can turn him into an asset or even better to work with us - I want it to happen."

"You told her that?"

"No, not yet. I want to see how she closes this mission first. That's all Auggie."

Auggie making his way back to his office, sitting - totally deflated. Yeah he let his jealousy get the best of him and he couldn't help it. There were feelings between them and he knew it, there was no way they could hide it. The manner in which he calls her by a Hebrew pet name - Neshema. Note to self need to get a translation. How quickly Eyal agreed to pull her out of the Russian prison and when she was running from Khalid he called her baby. Auggie leaned his head back; he could so vividly hear Annie's voice went talking to or about Eyal, an element of delight and cheerfulness. He had some fences to mend when she returned. Being a jealous boyfriend would drive her away - maybe into Eyal's arms. When he had been forced into therapy by Joan after slugging it out in a bar, he was told that his short-coming was control; he had to be in control of the situation. Perhaps it wasn't jealousy but control that was driving him - nope, he was resentfulness of Eyal Lavin and his closeness with Annie, there was no denying it. Time for a few good stiff drinks and a long sleepless night.

* * *

Eyal, Letizia and Jericho driving back to Glyfada and the apartment house with the rain steadily pouring down. Jericho had a full evening of being a guard dog was curled up on the back seat sleep. With the sound of the rain hitting the roof there was a sense of serenity and Letizia wanted to talk. She missed being in the field and had figured out Annie was still fairly new at being liberated from all the restraints Langley could place on their agents.

"You've worked with Annie on missions before?"

"Yeah. Quite a few. Back when I was with Mossad."

"She really looks up to you for direction. I don't think she realizes it though."

Eyal chucking at his first encounter with Annie, "I first met her when she was three weeks off the farm. That has been four years ago."

"Yah yes. The fourth or fifth year mark - breaking of the chains that bind. She is headed for a real rough period." Letizia remember her trial and error with the CIA.

"I remember my break out, knew for sure I was going to lose my job but instead I got promoted." Eyal remember his disobeying a direct order and bring home three Iranian spies to stand trial.

"What do you know about Auggie Anderson?"

"You have questions?"

"I don't think he is good for Annie, too distrusting."

Looking over at Letizia, "In what way."

"I have never had a handler to request a bug be planted on one of their agents. Have been asked for reports and reviews but never a bug. What was he looking for?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do know. When I first reported your visit to Anderson he was okay until he heard your name and the questions begin to flow."

"I'm not surprised."

Looking at Eyal for any change in expression, "Is there a love triangle here?"

"No. Annie is a very dear and close friend of mine - that is all."

"Then Eyal you are missing the obvious. I've seen the way you look at her and how she shines when you are near. Take my unsolicited advice; make your move before you lose her to Anderson."

"There is no move for me to make. There is another in her life... And you are being way too inquisitive."

"Then she is not committed... More of a convenience is my guess." Letizia turned her head to look out the window at the rain, knowing the other man was Auggie Anderson. Nothing else was said for the remainder of the drive. Letizia had gotten her two cents in and Eyal was thinking, was it that apparent to other people - well he didn't care. There was no way he was going to try to cover - hell he couldn't, it was too damn natural when it was on his personal time - the time when he could let down his protected shell.


	7. A Little Down Time

Sun shining brightly the next morning when Annie started off to work. Letizia and Jericho sitting on the front steps waiting to go for a morning walk before breakfast - down to the butcher for a fresh bone and some ground beef.

"Good morning Annie. I was thinking about making cheeseburgers for our dinner tonight. Want to join me?"

"A touch of home, sure. I see Jericho had a sleep over."

"Yeah, I'm doggie sitting for a day or two, Eyal is on a side trip for something."

"Said he was going to find a back up of large sums of money. He didn't want to read in CIA about going after Pareo's contact."

"Good idea. Things are a little shaky around Langley. Joan Campbell called me late last night. We had a nice chat, it has been a while."

"You know Joan?"

"I was leaving field work and was asked to give an evaluation of her. We had worked together on several missions, she being a new agent at that time. Joan was asking about Eyal and did I think you could persuade him to become a CIA asset. Now you know I shouldn't be telling this but after the secrets that were kept from you...Well you should know."

"Thanks. What did you tell her?"

"That there was a strong friendship bond between the two of you and if you were willing to use that bond and trust." She stopped a minute to think, "You know Annie, there comes a time when one has to decided what is important - CIA or friendship."

"Spy agencies like to use that type of trust to their own end." Annie thinking how Rivka used Eyal and was sure his leaving Mossad because they manipulated him without his knowledge to get bogus intel to Arthur Campbell.

Letizia thinking twice about telling Annie the rest, "I gave her my opinion - yeah I think he could be convinced but only on his terms - one independent man...Maybe Joan should be the one to make contact with him, they do know each other?"

"Yeah. I have no idea how he feels about her but I don't think it is the best. I do know he is not much of a CIA cheerleader. Thanks for the heads up." Annie now feeling for the first time she was ahead of the game. She was coming into her own and building her own network in the field. Being honest was the key. "FYI - Auggie Anderson is no longer my handler. For the rest of this mission my direct report is to Joan."

"I've been transferred to report to Joan for the balance of this mission also. Joan read me in on your mission as if you had been a good agent and not said anything. You should did shake some trees last night. Good for you."

"Does she know we are after the Russian?"

"No I played dumb, didn't know your mission. If we fail they will never know we tried. Rule number two, if the opportunity presents itself to go after a target not assigned, don't tell. Then there will be no failures on your record only praise with success."

Annie decided to be late for work, Letizia was being open to her and she wanted to learn more from an experienced agent. "You taking Jericho for a walk, mind if I join you?"

"Great. Beautiful morning not to waste at Phoenix Corporation, perhaps giving Pareo some breathing room would help him come to the right conclusion."

On their walk to the butcher shop, Annie figured it was time to ask some why questions, "Wanting to know why you left the field seems like such a waste."

"I fell in love with the wrong person. That's when I asked for a bridge agent assignment in Athens, to keep my love affair a secret. But it didn't last, his past life caught up with him two years later and he was killed."

"Could you have gone back?"

"I guess I could have but didn't inquire. I understand you had a similar experience. I did some checking."

"Yes and he was my mission - to blur lines, make him fall for me but... Well you know what I'm talking about."

"Annie, a piece of advice and I'm sure you already know the answer..."

"Be cautious with making Eyal my mission. Don't worry because he could see it coming the second I tried. No it will not happen." Annie made up her mind to tell Eyal what Joan was planning.

* * *

Wheels touching down in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates, Eyal stepped off the plane to a warm welcome by Kahil al-Muhammad with the United Defense Intelligent Division. The stability of the region was of grave importance and any threat of Russian having vital knowledge of their weapons system would have to be stopped. With nearly one-hundred advanced US F-16s in their Air Force, any chance of compromise was serious.

"Great salutations to you my friend."

Eyal with a slight bow, "And to you Kahil. Thank you for meeting me."

The two got into a waiting silver Bentley Continental and driven to military defense headquarters. Meeting with three other officials, Eyal gave them the information about the leak and their plans to take down both the person committing the leak and the spy for Russia. They asked several questions and were receptive to Eyal's plan. Yes, they were on board with financial support and any personnel needed.

That evening Eyal was treated to a lavish dinner and entertainment. They had been told he was free of Mossad and taking freelance missions. If he was successful in bring down the leak and capturing the spy from Russia there would be a major bonus for him. Although he was not looking for remuneration but appreciated the offer. Kahil al-Muhammad schedules a meeting with Eyal for the next day to get together with a number of key people with the Defense Intelligent Division for possible future missions. Eyal was beginning to establish himself as the go-to spy and liked the idea.

The weekend back in Greece was absolutely beautiful, warm breezes, clear skies - the perfect day for the beach. Annie in shorts and tank top was ready to go when Auggie called. She didn't want to talk to him but guessed it would be best; after all he was her boyfriend - well for the time being.

"Hi Auggie. You had to get up before the rooster crows to call this early."

"I was going to wait until you got home to say I'm sorry. I really stepped over the line this time."

"Yes you did Auggie and that is way I asked for another handler."

"You asked for a new handler?"

"Auggie we have to separate our private life from the CIA. I want to talk about what happen but not until I get home."

"Okay Annie. I shouldn't be calling you while you are on a mission anyway - sorry again. We'll talk when you get home. Stay safe my love." Auggie disconnected.

Turning to her friend, Jericho, "Sometimes I could choke him and other times just hug him. He is a mixed bag." Now Jericho sitting there with his head cocked to one side as if he knew what she was saying. "Come on big boy, we are off to a day at the beach."

Letizia had made a basket lunch for them to take. She was enjoying having Annie around but more so about being back in the spy game - even if it was one mission. It proved she still had what it takes. The beach was crowded but once Jericho arrived, people gave them room - he had spend many an hour on the beaches in Israel and acted indifferent to other people, only friendly with his family. He now has two new members to his family - two sweet ladies.

It was a care free do nothing day and after lunch, they took a long walk. Annie was quiet, thinking about Auggie and Eyal and how different they were. Both were first-rate spies but that is where the similarity ended. Auggie had a past of many loves, Natasha, Liza, Parker and now Annie but how many more she didn't know about? Eyal had an ex-wife and son but that is all she knew. He had told her about an asset in Amsterdam where he may have had feelings for her and seeking revenge for her death by killing Khalid Ansari. Loyalty to her memory.

"You are mighty quiet. Anything wrong?" Letizia broke the silence.

"Thinking."

"Well I gathered that. You want to talk about it?" Letizia watching the afternoon bathers playing in the surf.

"Not really. Just the things that have happened in the last few days."

"Like Eyal walking back into your life?"

"Yeah." Annie picking up a stick for Jericho to tug with as she held one end. Battle was short-lived - Jericho won - paws down.

They stop to enjoy the view of the sea and people having fun. Letizia tapping her on the shoulder, "And another man back home?"

"Maybe."

"I'm a pushy bitch so hang with me. You are beginning to see Eyal in a different light and it is baffling."

"He has always been a good friend."

"Has he?"

"Yes... Why - what do you mean?"

"You never had feelings about him before now. I'm talking about feelings beyond friendship." This time it was Letizia turn to hold the stick for Jericho - another pulling match won by the black dog.

"No."

"I don't buy that. Annie you have to be truthful with yourself."

"I don't want to talk about Eyal."

"Okay." They walked on without saying a word.

Annie was the one that broke the silence this time, "I don't see him all that often Letizia. It can be months between the times and usually when I'm on a mission."

"Because you haven't made time for each other to see where it may lead. Have you ever wondered why fate keeps pulling you two together?"

"I don't believe in fate."

"You should. If you truly love the man back home you wouldn't be having these doubts and thinking about being with Eyal."

"What makes you think I'm having doubts?"

"Well aren't you?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

"Learned spy technique. So by not answering the question I would assume you are having doubts."

"Maybe a few."

"I'm constantly giving unsolicited advice so listen up Annie. If you can love without fear, trust without questioning. Need him without demanding and wanting him without restricts or desire each other without inhibitions. And above all accept him without change, than you have found unconditional love - a lasting love. It also works both ways. He has to feel the same."

"Words to think about. Trust without questioning and without restricts, now that is hitting home."

"All of it is important Annie - the total package with no exceptions."

She knew Letizia was right and now the relationship with Auggie was becoming quite muddy. What had Eyal said, let time and destiny guide her. Nothing more was said about love or Eyal and the rest of the afternoon was spent with Letizia telling about some of her missions. At dinner, Letizia cooked up some of the best cheeseburgers and Annie taking delight in a relaxing day, time for thinking and reflection. How she had love Simon as well as a rogue agent, Ben and both ending terribly. If she allowed herself to love Eyal would that be the same fate. Auggie was stable, yes controlling but stable. There she was, trying logically to evaluate her love when she should allow the heart take over. She was at a cross roads and it is a complicate affair.

After dinner she and Jericho went to her apartment when her phone buzzed, "Hi Eyal."

"Just landed back in Athens with good news and money. Our side is set."

"Wonderful. Are you headed to your apartment?"

"To the boat. Come join me for a glass of wine."

"Okay, Jericho is missing you."

"Only Jericho?"

"He told me so; I had to translate his woofs." Annie disconnected without saying anything more, she would only get deeper in trouble because Eyal was the master at having the last word.

The once warm beautiful day was now turning into overcast skies and a heavy mist. Annie drove to the parking area, put Jericho on a leash and started for the gates when she saw Eyal waiting for her. The gates were locked after dark and only boat owners or members of the marina had pass codes. Jericho lunging at Eyal with happiness almost pulling Annie down, yes the dog may like staying with the ladies but Eyal was his home base. Jump and prancing with delight with a few sloppy kisses and Eyal had a doggie treat for him - he didn't need to be on good behavior.

"Told you he missed you."

"So you did Neshema. I just got here myself." Eyal keying in his code and opens the gate, "Looks like we going to have a rainy night. No star-gazing for us."

The dock was dark, only low-wattage lights atop the tie-off pilings and a few lights from other boats showed the way. A halo effect around the piling lights and reflections off the rippling water gave mystical eerie feel - like an old British mystery novel. Easy pop music could be heard as they passed a boat and on another, a man standing with his drink just staring at the black sky. Annie held Eyal's arm as they walk toward the end of the dock, _The Flying Lavin_ was moored one slip from the end.

The sea was rolling a bit with a steady wind bringing in rain clouds for the Aegean Sea. Jericho jumped on the boat and started his sweep to sniff out bad things.

"Watch your step." Eyal had climbed onto the boat and holding his hand out for Annie. As she took her step the boat dipped unexpectedly causing Annie to slip. Eyal seizing her swiftly and holding tight, keeping her from falling - he didn't let go of the hold. She clung to him and for a moment neither one wanted to part. His strong arms holding her safely felt comforting to Annie, she didn't want the instantaneous response to past but past it did. Eyal was the one to replenish the embrace but only after a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"You could have gone for a little swim." Eyal with his charming smile stood back taking her by the arm and leading Annie to the cabin. "Rain is coming we should go below deck."

_The Flying Lavin_ cabin interior beautifully appointed with teak wood paneling and Persian rugs. A full stainless steel galley and striking faux granite bath with a charming rear stateroom welcomed Annie.

"Beautiful. You could live on this boat." Annie was so impressed with the sail boat.

"I did for several months before finding the apartment. My brother comes here often with his family. Wine?" Eyal holding an unopened bottle.

"Sure." Annie walking into the galley and standing close to Eyal, "I have a bit of news."

"Hope it is good news."

"When I get back to Langley Joan has another assignment for me."

"By you even telling me this I take it that you'll be back in Athens."

"Yes - I guess on some trumped-up mission that I will need your help. My mission is you. To see if I can turn you into an asset or hopefully work directly for CIA."

"An all expense paid holiday for us by the CIA." Eyal chuckling.

"This is serious Eyal."

"Yes Neshema I know and if Joan wants me for an asset there is no need to send you for the wooing of me although it would be very enjoyable. Call me directly, that is how I operate. I'll give you a number you can give her."

"Okay." Annie tuning her head to listen, "It is starting to rain - what a rhythmic sound it makes hitting the hull."

"Makes me think of wonderful things, like being here with you." Eyal touching her nose with his finger tip before handing Annie a glass of wine, "Let's go sit and listen to the sounds of the sea."

Eyal lighting an oil lamp, "We tend to lose electricity on stormy nights." He takes a place next to Annie, their shoulders so close to touching. A tingling feeling ran thru Annie's body, a feeling of excitement of being so close the Eyal. The boat slowly rocking from the sea's sluggish churning, like rocking in the arms of a lover, the steady motion giving Annie illusions of Eyal making love to her. She tried as she could to focus on the overhead light, pushing her heart's desire out of her mind when, as Eyal had predicted, the electricity when out.

The cabin falling into darkness all but the softly flicking gold flames of the scented oil lamp. An intoxicating mood of romance surrounded them as Annie eased her head back on the couch.

"You are lovely in this light. You porcelain skin reflecting the warmth and beauty of your soul." With the back of his figures gliding tenderly down the side of her cheek.

Annie turning her head to look with yearning sparkling eyes into his dark fascinating eyes of desire and secrecy, "You are flattering me again."

Eyal leaning a bit closer, "I don't know how much longer I can keep in check my overwhelming desire to hold you in my arms, to feel the joy we both have been concealing."

"Is it the ambiance or more?"

"For me... It has grown into more, so much more... If it is your wish for me to stop... I shall."

Annie seeing his parted lips, his memorizing eyes and for a brief second she hesitated. Without a word she reached behind his head, pulling his lips on hers - a tender kiss at first. His arm sliding around her back and gathering her to him, the kiss became passionate and loving. The kiss she had dreamed of for years. She knew how his lips felt on hers and could imagine how gentle he would be if only she would give into submission.

"You have doubts my Neshema?" Even if she had pulled him to kiss her, Eyal could sense a slight tension - maybe a touch of guilt.

Suddenly Annie was overly affectionate and frustrated, her suppressed emotions for Eyal giving rise to a blush across her cheeks and butterflies in the pit of her stomach. There would be no more waiting, not now when she was so willing to give herself over to him.

"Not any more Eyal."

His graceful hands found her buttons and quickly undid the blouse, somehow at the same time he came out of his shirt. His hands roamed her body, encircling her waist, he lifted her to rest atop of him, a move allowing her to be in control and Annie reacted. A subtle way to convey to her that is was not his wishes to be satisfied but only her pleasures. For Eyal, it is all about making Annie happy and in return she would fulfill his desires. Her hands pulling at the buckle on his belt.

"There's no going back once this happens Annie. No matter how fate deals with us, we can never pretend this didn't happen. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Eyal." Whatever path this night was going to take in their future, it was now decided for Annie to include Eyal. A moral and private segment of her  
future had just been sealed for her by those enchanting and loving deep brown eyes. They entered into a secret, forbidden love affair, lasting for years and their love for each would slowly grow until one day and without warning it would be dangerously exposed.


	8. Time is Now

Several days have passed, Annie back at work at Phoenix Corporation and Joan being very supportive for her, "You don't have to call every day with an update, only when you have important intel or a need. I've been in the field and it is such a hindrance to be tied to hard rules of protocol."

"I'm surprise you are telling this Joan, it is not like you."

"You are no longer a green newbie although I sometimes question your actions." Joan still had some reservations about Annie but giving her the needed freedom. Her only hope was she would make wise choices - doubtful but hopeful at the same time. Annie tends to be impulsive and utterly headstrong.

"Thanks Joan." As she disconnected from talking with Joan she felt a sense of acceptance. It was new to her and she being a little skeptical, decided to keep her guard up - that protective measure that developed over the last few years. Eyal was so right when he had said there can be no trust among spies - however she did trust him completely. That is what Letizia had said above love - trust without questioning.

Time for her to head back to work from her break. She had not see or talked with Eyal since leaving him at his boat. The trust without questioning was hard but she could do it. He didn't owe her any explanation about his whereabouts - just because they had wonderful sex didn't mean he was committed to her. Was there second guessing crossing her mind about sleeping with Eyal - at a weak moment maybe she was in a lonely state wanting the affections of a man. No, that wasn't the reason, it was her yearning for the affections of Eyal - she had known at one point in time it would happen but was now the right timing? Too late, there was no denying it happen, no turning back; she was in the star-crossed affair for the long haul. She was finally being truthful with herself - Eyal was the only man in her heart and she could just imagine what the future would hold - painful long periods of being apart. Would there be any security with his absents and more over would he be there with an understanding shoulder for her when things went south? Questions, questions and damn it, here she was trying to logically assess the type of relationship they may have. Leaving her work station for a cup of tea, she couldn't get her mind off Eyal - she was in another world.

"Annie... Ms. Walker can you hear me?" Pareo Traino standing next to her.

"Oh, I sorry... Had my mind on something else."

"I need for you to get a message to Mesta - can you do that?"

"Yes of course."

Pareo handing her a slip of paper with a phone number, "Have her call me. I'm ready to deal."

"Good. I'll she gets it." Annie slipping the number into her pocket. No more was said between them as they returned to their workstations.

Leaving that evening, Annie watched Pareo get into his car to start and drive away when another car blocked him. A man got out and walked to the driver's side of Pareo's car and bend down to talk. Annie seized her phone and trying to get into position to take a picture without being noticed. Other workers were filtering into the parking lot and it made it easy for Annie to catch-up with a woman and starting chatting about how to take pictures on her new phone. Annie asked her to stand back so she could try to take a picture, yeah two pictures taken. The woman took the phone and snapped off a picture of Annie, they giggling like school girls about their amateur try.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner, Sofia is my name."

"Annie and delighted we finally chatted."

"One day after work we'll have to go for drinks and get to know each other better. Can't today, have to get my kids."

"Would love to have drinks soon. I've also have to run, see you tomorrow." Annie was pleased with how that worked out; smooth and she had gotten one really good picture of the man talking to Pareo and the back-end of the car. Getting into her own car, Annie called Joan.

"Hi Joan, I'm sending you pictures for ID, a man and a car. Disregard the woman in the frame, she is one of the workers here."

"You don't have our data ID direct line?" Joan was puzzled that Auggie hadn't given her the simple aid that all field agents should have. Joan figured it was Auggie's way for Annie to become depended on him, and wondered how many other handlers were doing the same, oh god she hoped not but needed to find out - handler retraining in the near future.

"I didn't know there was one."

"I'll e-mail you with all in information. No need to tie up Langley personnel to run simple ID request."

Annie also came to the same conclusion as Joan, Auggie's wanted her to be depended on him and it had worked until now. She understood because he was trying to train a new recruit that was pulled off the farm early but now - time has come to break that hold. She wasn't angry or upset, maybe a bit hurt that he had not noticed how far she had come in being a respectable spy. Or maybe he did and her dependence on him was a way of keeping her near - not having to let go.

Next call to Letizia, "Pareo is ready - he gave me a number for you to call."

"Call Eyal and tell him."

"Okay. I'll be home in forty." Annie disconnected and looked at her phone. _'Damn it Annie, stop acting like a sixteen year old and call him. You are working a mission together - trust. Yeah funny thing, I do trust him.' _

"Hi Neshema," His voice cheerful and delighted to see her calling.

"Hello Eyal, it is working. Pareo wants to deal. Letizia is to call him."

"I need to call her. Where are you?" He had turned quickly to business and Annie caught it - it was her fault - maybe she needed to give him a pet name, something that she could call him in public but very private between them - to let him know she cares.

"On my way home. You want to stop by."

"Later tonight Annie I'll be there." He was about to hang up.

"Eyal."

"Yeah"

"Thank you and I do mean thank you for a wonderful rainy night." Annie's sweet voice sending a message as well as the words she was speaking.

"I should thank you Neshema. If you are willing the start of many."

"I'm willing. See you tonight."

She questioned the reason he would ask if she was willing. Was he thinking the other night was an accident and giving her a way out. She knew her life had left the comfort zone and the future would hold many revelations, purely because she has fallen for a maverick, a true nonconformist.

Reaching her apartment house, Annie stopped at Letizia's door and knocked.

"Hi Annie, come on in. I just got off the phone with Eyal and we have two possibilities for a meeting place. I'm waiting until later tonight to call Pareo, don't want him to think we are too eager."

"Where are the places?"

"One is out in the open. Eyal is going to take a second look at another one, an empty building."

"Which one would you prefer?"

"Both have their pros and cons and really I don't care."

Annie and Letizia decided to have dinner at a local tavern where they served fresh catch of the day fish. One thing for sure, the Greeks know how to fry fish with a light yogurt/wine sauce that was out of this world. They weren't gone long but when returning to their apartments, Eyal and Jericho were waiting for them.

"You said later tonight." Annie's short greeting.

"You want me to go and come back later."

"No - no. That's not what I meant to say. I happy you are here it's just... Oh, what the hell, glad you are here." As she walked past him followed by Letizia.

"Glad you are here too." Letizia tapping Eyal on the shoulder, "And to my friend Jericho. Think I have something good for you."

Jericho right on the heels of Letizia, his new best friend. Eyal was the last to enter the building and standing behind Annie as Letizia unlocked the door to her apartment, Eyal gave a little love tap on her butt and smiled. Good thought Annie, he is not upset but why would he be. Both of them knowing they had to keep up the charade of being only friends.

After Letizia gave Jericho a bone and he happily in the kitchen, they talked about the meeting with Pareo. It was decided to use the empty furniture warehouse near the docks at Kalamaki. Okay it was settled, Letizia as Mesta gave Pareo a call. It didn't go that smoothly as he wanted protection for his family and she would have to call back.

"Eyal, now what?" Annie with her wrinkled forehead and tilted up chin. "Joan doesn't know anything about us going this far. I don't know if the CIA can offer protection."

"No need. Pareo wanting to protect his family may work to our benefit anyway. Letizia can you keep Jericho for a day or so, I've got to make a few calls and get something set up."

"Yes of course. What do you have in mind?"

"I let you know when I have it confirmed. I'll see you ladies later. Goodnight." And Eyal was gone.

Letizia looking at Annie, "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah and whatever his is thinking it will work. It is rare I'm ever privileged to what going on in his mind."

* * *

Eyal was in a good mood as he dressed in a dark suit and tie. His head-dress, red and white checkered keffiyeh - he would be presenting himself as a representative from the United Arab League. The negotiations complete and deal made. Part of being a top-level spy only comes after years of field work, building an international network and politicking. Eyal has become very good at making deals for the benefit of all.

Annie knocking on Letizia's door and when open, Jericho with his leash in his mouth greeted her. "I guess you are ready." Annie rubbing his neck and patting his side.

"We both are." Letizia was all smiles. She was about to take part in a dangerous pickup and extraction of a family for protection. Annie closing the door and watched as Letizia doubled checked her gun.

"When was the last time you use it." Annie asked.

"Week or so ago. This is one thing I never let slip, maybe my weight but not my marksmanship." Letizia slipping the gun in a holster under the free flowing dark grey tunic she had on over black slacks and her head cover with a hijab in soft lavender.

Annie also in Arabic dress for modesty with dark blue jeans and tunic with white trim and white hijab, "I'm on my way to get the family and will see you at the airport."

The CIA goal would be accomplished by stopping the leaks to Russia and never be connected to the CIA operation, which is surely a bonus for how Annie used her spy craft. Pareo and his family would be on their way to a new life in a much protected country and under the sponsorship of a wealthy family in Abu Dhabi, UAE. This deal is for Pareo to bring his contact to meet with the man who is out bidding the Russians.

Two-thirty in the afternoon is the time for the final meeting. The place had changed; it is now on the tarmac of a private airport outside of Kalamaki where an unidentified jet waited.

The sun high in the sky and a warm day when Annie pulled her car with Pareo's wife and daughter inside onto the tarmac and stopped. There was a jet, two SUV's but no visible persons or movement - deadly still and quiet. She waited for the signal to advance.

Another black SUV soon pulled onto the tarmac and stopped near the jet. The driver and man riding shotgun got out and stood as if guarding. They too were dress in suits with traditional Arabic keffiyeh. Annie's phone buzzed with a text from Eyal - '_okay move'_.

She started her car and drove to park between one of the SUVs and the jet. Once she stopped, her car protected by the SUV, two men from the plane stepped off came to Annie's car. Opening the door for Pareo's wife and children to get out. The special needs daughter required help and one of the men picked her up in his arms carrying her to the plane with the wife holding a younger daughter's hand following close behind. Annie followed until reaching the steps of the jet and stood to watch as Pareo's family was safety aboard. Within a minute, Eyal and four other men exited the jet and stood alongside the SUVs to wait.

"So far so good." Eyal remarked to Annie. He gives a hand signal to the pilot. The door of the jet closed and engines fired up - a slow taxi to the end of the runway and started their preflight check and run-up. If all things when sideways, at least the family would be safe.

Letizia and Pareo watching from the third SUV, "Time to make your call Pareo."

The deafening silence started to rake on Annie's nerves as they waited, she hated the tension that seems to overtake the group - a certain unknown and were they prepared? She shifted slightly from one foot to the other and looked toward Eyal. He eyes hidden by sunglasses and his jaw set, a slight tightness of the muscle and staring straight ahead at the only road leading into the airport. Turning her neck from side to side to get the kinks out and resting her hand on the butt of her gun, she had been through this restlessness before but still not adjusted to it - she wondered if she would ever become accustom to the proverbial calm before the storm.

The sight of approaching vehicles brought everyone to readiness. Three cars arriving and parking broadside and at a distance from the SUVs - lines were drawn. Eyal stepped forward with two body guards to each side of him and waved. Slowly ten men got out of the parked cars and all carrying assault rifles. Eyal putting his hand down beside him with the palm pointing to his Arab guards indicating not to show their armament. He slowly walked to the parked car that carried Letizia and Pareo and open the door for them. Both getting out and standing, Pareo showing more courage than Eyal had expected - good. The three walked slightly away from the cars and stopped.

A tall man seeing the three also got out of the middle car and was quickly guarded. He saying something to the guards and started to walk forward, alone.

The sense of hostility ran high as everyone watched the two men meet in the middle. No hand shank or any sign of any warm greetings.

"What are you offering?" The tall unidentified man asked.

"I do not negotiate with mid-level. Have your superior step out of the car."

"I have authority to make any transaction."

"That is too bad. I was of the impression your people had more respect for us. We are finished here." With that Eyal turned and starting walking away when he heard the so recognized sound of static of a two-way radio.


	9. Cross Fire

Vehicles and armed men lined-up on the tarmac of an isolated airport as football players would line-up before the kick-off of a big game, each side ready for battle. A slight breeze begins to blow across the tarmac as Eyal walked away from the tall Russian. Once he heard the sound of radio communication he slowed his pace, waiting for something to happen. Watching his tiny army of hard fighting military men from UAE, he took a deep breath, stopped and turns around.

The car door open and from the back seat climb an older man, maybe in his late fifties and stood by the car. The tall Russian shouted at Eyal, "Come forward."

"On neutral grounds, the center." Eyal yelled back, standing his ground.

Annie moving to stand on the other side of Pareo and Jericho beside Letizia.

The older man started toward the center, quickly falling in behind him an armed body-guard. Seeing the movement of the Russians, two UAE guards pick-up their rifles and moved to back Eyal, stopping midway from the line of SUVs and the center where Eyal stood alone.

The stillness of the scene as it slowly unfolded was eerie as a death march to a hanging. Everyone standing their ground when the older Russian said something to the tall man nearest Eyal. Annie heard a low voice behind her give a command in Arabic to stand down.

The tall man turned to walk back to stand with the armed guard and the older man approached Eyal.

"And what do they call you?" He asked Eyal. "I would like to know the man's name I'm to do business with."

"al-Muhammad and I take it they identify you as the Black Duke."

"I have not heard that called of me."

"Makes no difference. I have an offer for an exchange. You can see we have the traitor that has given you vital information of aircraft guidance systems in our fighters. His life for information."

"And what information is that?"

"The date and route of the next shipment of S-300 missile system to Iran and Syria."

"Out of the question."

"That is a shame because as I understand the information you have received to date from Traino is incomplete. Without the balance of data - you have nothing. With him gone from Phoenix how long would it take to cultivate another willing mole? Perhaps years."

The poker game being played, Black Duke smiled at Eyal and waited for several minutes before speaking again, "No. He is not important."

As he turned to walk away, Eyal raised his arm in a circular motion at the same time pulling is gun and grabbing Black Duke around the neck, gun pushing hard against the man's right kidney.

Assault rifles raised by both sides and Eyal starting backwards moving until reaching the parked SUVs.

"Kill the bastard." Black Duke shouted.

Three gun shots rang out. Annie felt the wetness of blood wash across her face as Pareo fell to his knees. Drawing her gun she saw men advancing toward them - shooting at will.

"Holy shit." Returning fire.

From the back of tarp covered crates a hidden team of UAE commandos appeared, eardrum splitting sounds as fast rounds of gun fire reverberated all around.

Annie crouching on one knee providing cover for Pareo saw Jericho attack a man - not his arm but his throat. Everything was taking place so fast she lost track of what was happening.

Two man running and firing toward Annie's position, she squeezed off three rounds bringing down one of them. A fourth shot but missed the second man. She heard Letizia firing at the same time and seeing the second man being hit, stumble and fired again.

"Crack" was the last sound she heard as she felt the whack and burning pain rip through her side. Falling backwards with a hard thug, Annie tried to hold her eyes open but for only a second, her last vision was the lifeless body of a big black dog within feet of her. Then all went dark.

The chemical smell of gun smoke and death filled the air. The intense gun battle was over almost as fast as it had started. Tires squealing as a black SUV speeded to the private jet at the end of the runway - one more passenger to board; the Black Duke was on his way to Abu Dhabi, UAE.

Bodies cover part of the tarmac; a head count was in process. Only three Russian survived and they being tired as prisoners. The roar of jet engines broke the melancholy silences of battle field clearing.

Eyal and UAE soldier lifting Annie into one of the SUVs, Eyal putting pressure on her wound as he slowed the flow of blood. Pulling off their keffiyeh and her head scarf, the soldier driving to the nearest hospital - a race for life.

So quietly in Hebrew, "Neshema don't leave me my love."

Pulling into the driveway leading to the hospital, the soldier received a call. After finishing with the conversation he turned to Eyal and in Arabic, "We did not have any dead but several wounded. My commander called the raid a success and express his pleasure in your assistance."

Also speaking in Arabic, "Convey my gratitude and pleasure for the combined effort."

"I must leave you here and sincerely wish the best and full recovery for your warrior."

"Thank you and may Allah be with you." Eyal opening the door as several attendants from the ER came to his aid.

Annie was quickly wheeled into an examination room and told Eyal to wait outside. He found a chair to wait but soon a rather plumb woman with a clip board came to ask questions.

"We were caught in the cross fire of a gang war. Like living in America." Eyal's answer to what happen.

After answering more questions, he ask if there was a place he could clean up, his suit coat and hands covered in blood. Directed to a restroom, Eyal removed his coat and tie, wash the blood from his hand and some on his face. There were stains in his trousers he washed the best he could and now looking more respectable, toss his coat in the trash bin as well as his tie.

Returning to his chair outside the examining room to wait for any news. Soon the ER doctor came to talk with him.

"Mr. Yiokas."

"Yes."

"Your wife will need surgery to remove the bullet. It is enlarged in the lower part of the right side of her liver and has torn part of her intestines. I've call in the surgeon and we should be operating on her shortly. She should make a full recovery."

"Thank you." It was all Eyal to muster.

He had registered Annie as Anna Yiokas and her next of kin - husband George Yiokas, his long-standing cover for years. All he could do now was wait and remember the times they had together - yeah the time he was shot and how she tried to stop him with the honey trap.

"How is she doing?" Letizia brought Eyal back to reality.

"She going to be okay. In surgery now to remove the bullet. What about Jericho."

"One damn tough dog. The vet wants him to stay overnight to see if he has a concussion. They had to remove a piece of bullet and took several stitches in his side. Battle scares of a brave warrior."

"We tend to collect them don't we?" Eyal was pleased with the news, "And Letizia, how did you fair?"

"Not a starch, if it hadn't been for Jericho I probably wouldn't be standing here."

"Doing his job. His family will be proud." Eyal smile at Letizia knowing how she has become attached to the dog.

Letizia looking down the hallway to make sure they were alone, "Pareo Traino didn't make it. Death of a traitor - damn price to pay."

"Yeah... Well he did watch his family escape to safety."

"Yep. You know I need to call Joan." Letizia dreading to make the call.

"Hold off until Annie is out of the surgery." Eyal leaning his head back against the wall.

"Right." Letizia taking the chair next to him and patting him on his leg.

"By the way, my name is George Yiokas and Anna or Annie is my wife."

"Nice name George."

* * *

Early morning sun gave brightness to Annie's hospital room when she finally opened her eyes. Right away she knew things had were bad, hell this is a hospital and she could hear the blip..blip..blip..blip of the monitors. There it is, the tightness of the blood presser cup and the feel of figures around the wrist.

"Good morning Mrs. Yiokas. Happy to see you awake."

Annie squinted her eyes and a crease formed between her eyebrows as she attempted to understand what the nurse has just said. Mrs. Yiokas - Mrs. meaning there must be a Mr. and where had she heard that name before.

"I'm sorry am I hurting you."

Annie quickly blinking her eyes and forcing a smile, "No. Not at all, I confused. Where am I'm?"

"Saint Ignatius Hospital. Your husband brought you in yesterday evening with a gunshot wound."

"Now I remember, wrong place at the wrong time." Annie was rapidly processing the tiny bits of information she got from the nurse and guess her husband was Eyal. Now if she could only remember where Eyal had used the name Yiokas.

"Let me check you temperature."

Good, this gave Annie time to think without having to make conversation with a nurse. Yiokas is a Greek name but that didn't connect. She closed her eyes hoping to see some image - ah yes, now it was coming back to her, the handsome man in an exquisitely tailored tux. Paris and the man's name George Yiokas from Cyprus.

"Not bad, just a little elevated which is normal. We need to change the dressing and find you some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I see here you are on a clear diet for today." The nurse went about her duties in cleaning the wound and changing the dressing. "Your breakfast has arrived." Elevating Annie's head section of the bed.

"Good morning Neshema, happy to see you awake."

"Hello George."

With a wide smile, "Wonderful for such a fast recovery, I'm impressed." Referring to her knowing her hospital cover and Annie knew what he meant. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and looked at the nurse. "How is our patient doing."

"Very well this morning. A slight temperature but that is to be expected. I'll turn my duties over to you and you help her eat some breakfast."

"Fine." Eyal watching the nurse make a notes and leave the room.

"What is my name besides Mrs. Yiokas?"

"Anna Yiokas so if anyone calls you Annie - well you know a nickname. Now before you waste your breath on questions, I'll give you a rundown. Pareo Traino is dead, the Black Duke has landed in Abu Dhabi along with Pareo's family. Letizia came through in first class shape and Jericho is at the vets and doing well."

The door to Annie's open, "Is this Anna Yiokas' room?"

Eyal wheeling around to see Joan Campbell, "Joan, what are you doing here?"

"Came to check on my agent and had a feeling I find you here."

With a scoff, "And where else did you think I would be?"

Joan didn't answer but walked to Annie's bed-side. "You are looking well for being shot."

"I'm tough."

"Yes you are. Would you like to read me in on how all this came down to a gun battle?" Joan watching Eyal move to the other side of the bed.

"My mission was accomplished, the leak at Phoenix Corporation has been stopped. Pareo Traino, the person proving the intel to the Russians was killed by them."

"Okay. But what about the gun fight?"

Eyal rubbing the back of his head, "That was all part of my mission that Annie got caught up in. I was after the Black Duke."

"Did you killed him?"

"No. He is in United Arab Emirates for the rest of his life, forever long that may be. They have ways of getting information from people."

"And will share with us?"

"With me." Eyal knowing what Joan was hoping that if Annie had been a part of getting Black Duke and any intel he may give up could mean the CIA would be entitled to the information. Eyal and Joan were playing the hard ball game between opposing agencies with Annie as a spectator and Eyal being an agency of one.

"You will pass on to us?"

"Not likely."

Once more the door swung open and two men with a parable X-ray machine came in. "If you will excuse us, this shouldn't take long."

Joan looking at Eyal, "Shall we take a walk?"

"Sure." Patting Annie on the hand, "I'll be back."

They walked through the halls and to a lovely garden, finding a bench to sit and chat.

"Tell me Joan, why are you here? It isn't to be debriefed on Annie's mission or concern for her health. I'm sure Letizia has told you all of that over the phone."

"You are right. No need for me to play the sweet sugar coated politician here." Joan half smiling at Eyal.

"Nope. I'm right proficient at the sugar coated politician carp myself."

"Am I correct in assuming you are no long with Mossad?"

"Correct."

"I am going to come right out and be very direct. We, the CIA - no me as headed of DPD would like to have you as an asset or better still to work off book for us as deep cover."

"The CIA has rules about hiring from competing agencies. What would that make me?"

"Classified deep agent - a ghost."

"I don't know Joan. I have other commitments."

"Freelancing."

"That is a good word for it." Eyal rubbing the back of his left hand.

"We can work the same type of deal, what would be your demands?"

"No stonewalling would be the first and foremost when I need intel. It is my ass out in the field. Look Joan, there are things for me to consider here. How about a meeting in a few weeks in Washington and we'll have a longer talk."

"Agreed. We'll get together away from Langley."

"Good. Now let's go back and visit with Annie." Eyal standing and offering Joan his hand.


	10. Home Sweet Home - Maybe

"Careful girl." Eyal helping Annie up the stairs leading to her second floor apartment.

"They should have kept you longer. Don't understand this modern-day medical system. May times home care really sucks." Letizia unlocking the door for Eyal to take Annie inside.

"I'll be fine. Is not the first time I have been shot."

"Get her bed ready if you will Letizia. I hate to do this but I got to leave you two for a few hours. My brother is flying in to pick up Jericho."

Letizia turning down the covers to Annie's bed, "We are going to miss that big hunk of a dog."

"Anything I can get the two of you while I'm gone?" Eyal arranging Annie's pillow for her comfort.

"Some chicken if you will. A little chicken soup is in order for Annie."

"Good but make more like chicken stew, I'm getting hungry." Annie happy with all attention she is receiving.

"Best news I've heard yet. See you ladies shortly." And Eyal was out the door.

Annie was glad to be out of the hospital and after her last chat with Joan she wasn't looking forward to returning to Langley. Joan had forewarn her about the upcoming debrief and how an ex-Mossad agent became involved with her mission. However, thanks to Joan, Annie would have time to review her answers even if she dreaded the questions. She would be in Greece for a week before flying back to Washington.

"How are you feeling sweetie." Letizia cut into Annie thoughts.

"A little painful from all the moving around but okay."

"Maybe a nap will fix you right up."

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Letizia." Annie pushing her pillow to get comfy and smiled at Letizia. The woman had turned into being a good friend.

The morning has turned into afternoon and Annie feeling better after her two hour nap was reclining on the couch with several pillows at her back. Letizia was in the kitchen peeling potatoes and dicing carrots and celery for the chicken stew. All she was waiting for was the chicken. A knock at the door, great that must be the chicken along with Eyal. Wiping her hands and rushing to the door before Annie could get off the couch.

"I've got it Annie just stay put."

Opening the door to no one. "What the hell!" Just then she felt a wet lick on her ankle and the light weight of something furry. Looking down to see a small black puppy stumbling over her feet, "Oh my god what is this." Picking up the puppy to look at the loving little pint-size dog with sloppy kisses.

Eyal laughing as he stepped to the doorway, "A gift for you."

"Turn around and let me see." Annie straining to catch a glimpse of what Letizia was holding.

"A little black fur ball with sweet kisses." Letizia showing Annie the puppy.

"When I told Zed how you had become attached to Jericho and it was the dog's bravely that you are with us today...Uh... Well he couldn't resist. This is one of Jericho's daughters from a litter he sired. The puppy is seven weeks old.

"She is so adorable. What can I say?" Letizia with tears in her eyes, "A female Jericho. Look Annie." Handing the puppy to Annie for some puppy kisses.

"Is there a feminine version of Jericho in Hebrew?" Letizia watching Annie play with the puppy.

"Not that I know of but the city has been called the city of fragrance." Eyal taking the wrapped chicken to the kitchen and placing it in the refrigerator.

"What does Tel Aviv mean?"

"Well Tel means a mount or hill and Aviv mean spring." Eyal returning to the living room.

"Spring. Yes I like that. I'll name her Aviv for both Tel Aviv where she was born and spring to me means joy." Letizia giving the puppy a gentle scratch around the neck.

"Aviv. Good choice Letizia." Annie still holding the puppy.

"You ladies play with Aviv and I'll start cooking the chicken. I can do that much."

"Also put the veggies on to cook if you will."

The three had developed a friendly bond and enjoyed being together. For the next week, Letizia and Eyal would take turns caring for Annie, it was a happy time and the long hours spent with Eyal alone had its effect on Annie. Had she found her soul mate?

The week flew by fast and Annie regaining her strength was ready for a walk with Eyal by the sea on her last full day in Greece. The weather was perfect and warm as they strolled slowly along the water's edge, their bare feet making prints in the sand only to be washed away with the next gentle wave.

"So hurt you were injured but delighted to have another week with you." Eyal and Annie walking close but not touching. To any onlookers, they were not lovers but friends out for and afternoon walk.

"It has been good Eyal. I am not looking forward to return to Washington."

"I'm sure you are dreading all the questions the CIA will put to you."

"Joan has told me there would be many questions about you being involved in my mission."

"There were two different mission and they happen to over lay one another. You will have all the right answers when the time comes." Eyal taking her hand. "I'll be in Washington in two weeks on business."

"Should I ask what kind of business?"

"A meeting with Joan. Looks like our CIA paid holiday is out the window."

"So she asked you about becoming an asset."

"She did." Eyal looking at the sky, "Annie I don't mean to pry but I need to know something."

"You are thinking about Auggie?"

"Yes. If what happened between us was just wonderful fantastic sex and nothing more than I understand and wish you happiness."

"It was wonderful and fantastic and loving and ... Oh I could go on about the hours with you but no need. I discovered something these weeks here in Greece and don't want to let go."

"It is hard to let go but you haven't answered my question Annie." Eyal stopping and turning Annie to look squarely into his eyes.

"With what I have to say make any difference with what you tell Joan?"

"No. The matters between Joan and I are business and has nothing to do with my personal life. You however have become part of my personal life and the two should never cross."

"Even if we have missions together?"

"Annie for your survival at the CIA our relationship can only be as friends and nothing more. If we decide to continue with our intimacy that we have started here... It shall stay the deepest secret from everyone, which includes our families."

"You are talking about Danielle, my sister."

"And my mother and brother of whom I very close too." Eyal brushing hair from her face, "You cannot pretend there are no feelings between us. I told you I would like to adventure down a path to see where it may lead us and now I am ready to make that journey if you will come with me."

"Eyal things are very complicated at home. Things I'm going to have to face once I get back and until then I really can't give you an answer." Turning her head away from Eyal to look but not seeing the horizon of sky and sea because of tears. All was silent between them.

Eyal knew what she was saying. Auggie was still her boyfriend and he was sure she had feelings for him. Perhaps he moved to quickly putting her in a weird quandary and that was not his intention but he did want to know. He was willing to wait a little longer for her but it couldn't drag out for more years as it has been without knowing. If she was not at the same level he needed to move on with his life without her. Yes, his life was changing now that he was no longer with Mossad and he felt time was right to ask Annie give their few weeks old romance a try to build a strong relationship.

"Annie I'm not going to say any more about this. Like I said, I'll be in Washington in two weeks and will give you a call." Eyal turning to walk away from Annie, his thinking she needed to be alone.

"Eyal wait." Annie grabbing his arm, "I want you to know I do have feelings for you and I will no longer push them away. Like I said, things are complicated. Please, oh please do call me in two weeks."

With a gentle touch to her face, "Two weeks Neshema. Now how about a drink?"

"Yes I would like that." They holding hands walked toward the nearest bar but soon the hand holding slipped into his arm around her waist.

Next day and Annie was seated by the window waiting for the plane to Washington to take off. She and Eyal had dinner the night before and he said his farewell shortly there after, not taking her up on the invitation for a drink in her apartment. Was she about to fly out of Eyal's life forever, she didn't know but the decision would be hers. The lengthy flight was spent in a tug of war - logic vs heart. Reaching Dulles Airport she was happy Auggie was not there to greet her, still needing time. As she climbed into the back of a cab for the trip to Georgetown her phone buzzed. Thinking it was Auggie, she didn't even pull it out of her tote. Leaning her head back, with all the traffic it would be close to an hour before she would reach home. The phone buzzed again but this time when she went to mute it, the caller was Danielle.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Annie answered cheerfully, glad to hear a comforting voice, the very person she wanted to talk with.

"Great Annie, haven't heard from you a while. Are things okay with you?"

"You know the answer already, that's why you called."

"Sure and do you want to talk it out." Danielle always seems to know when she and Annie needed some sister to sister chats.

"If only I could."

"Another man? Things going wrong with Auggie or both?"

"Both."

"And this other man is presenting a major problem because?"

"Because he is a foreigner. Hey Danielle I'm in the back of a cab now. Let me call you when I get home."

"I'll be waiting. Fix yourself a bowl of ice cream and we'll chat."

"I shall and thanks Danielle." Annie understood she shouldn't be telling her sister about Eyal but if she just talked about him as this other man.

Three hours later and two large bowls of ice cream, Annie knew what she had to do and it wasn't going to be easy. Turning over in her mind what to say - her phone buzzed, it was Auggie.

"Hey Auggie, I just got home."

"Annie, may I come over tonight? We need to talk."

* * *

**_What did Auggie want to talk about and what did she tell Eyal when he called? The answer was given on the stormy night Annie spent on Eyal's boat._**

**_I appreciate each one of you for taking time to read my stories and many thanks. I am grateful for all the reviews. I going to take a break from writing to wait and see how Covert Affairs treats Eyal when he returns to the show. I dearly love the character of Eyal Lavin and if things go wrong I'm sure I'll try to fix it with another fanfic. _**


End file.
